One Night
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya decides to use being a woman for the day to his..or rather 'her' advantage once she runs into a certain ex-bartender while walking home. But things seem to go a little further then the now female informant exspected, resulting in something that could change their relationship towards each other for the better or worse/Mpreg/angst/drama/Shizaya/Fem!Izaya in first chapter only/
1. One Night Mistake

"Shinra, I came in here for a flu shot…and you turn me into a fucking woman!" Izaya yelled angrily as she pressed the blade of her pocketknife against the doctor's throat. Shinra swallowed thickly as his eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to escape his angry patient.

"I-I must have picked up the wrong needle… don't worry, you should be back to your normal self in maybe a day or…" Shinra tilted his head up nervously as the blade was pressed harder against his scrawny neck.

"A DAY?! You must be on drugs if you think I'm going to remain a helpless woman for a day…no offense to you Celty." The female Izaya said as she saw the angry aura that radiated off of the dullahan.

"Don't you have some kind of antidote that will fix this?" Izaya asked as she turned her attention to the man who had slipped away from her grasp when she wasn't looking. He picked up his clipboard and flipped through the pages he had on there, trying to see if he had written anything down on the shot.

"Well…I haven't exactly tested it before, so I don't have an antidote just yet… At least I know it works now though." Shinra said as he took out his pen and checked off a small box next to the name of the liquid he had injected the former man with. Once he was done writing he quickly took a few steps back away from the angry woman, seeing how she still had the blade of her knife pointing at him.

"I-If it makes you feel better, you make a very beautiful woman!" The underground doctor said timidly as he hid behind his dullahan lover.

"It does NOT make me feel better!" Izaya huffed in her new high pitched girl voice as she closed her switchblade and shoved it in her coat pocket; her clothes had seemed to become a lot bigger now that she had all the curves of a woman.

Celty quickly typed something on her PDA before showing it to the shorter woman._ "You'll need some women's clothes now; you can't walk around in your usual male attire." _

In an instant Izaya was suddenly engulfed in the dullahan's black shadow, a moment had passed before it disappeared from around her body, leaving a new set of clothes on the informant. Izaya looked down to see she was now wearing a black blouse, a black mini skirt, and knee high black boots, along with her fur trimmed jacket that had been shrunk to fit around her new woman body.

"Thank you Celty." Izaya sighed as she stared down at her new clothes, not particularly enjoying wearing such a short skirt…and wearing these weird feeling undergarments. How the hell could women be comfortable in these?!

"I would recommend going home and getting a good night sleep, maybe you'll be back to normal in the morning. If you're not then come back and visit me so I can check your bloodstream and see how much of the liquid is left in your system." Shinra said as he put a hand on the woman's back and lead her to the front door of his apartment.

"Fine, bye_ Shinra_." Izaya growled out the doctor's name as she stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs of the apartment building. Once she was outside she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and started walking in the direction of her own home.

"_At least I have a day off tomorrow..." _Izaya thought as she pulled out her phone and stared at her reflection in it; her black hair was now a bit past shoulder length and her lips were a lot fuller and redder, her eyelashes had also seemed to grow a bit longer. An irritated expression passed across the woman's face when she saw the small black and white bow Celty had decided to place in her hair.

"_I'll get you back for this Celty." _Izaya placed her phone back in her pocket and reached up to rip out the bow that had been put in her hair. Before she had a chance to she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the familiar blonde leaning against one of the convenient store walls, a cigarette in one hand and a hot cup of some kind of drink in the other. Her nerves quickly went down when she realized Shizuo wouldn't be able to recognize her anyway, since she did not look like her normal male self. Plus, the bodyguard never was the sharpest tool in the shed, Izaya could have walked past him with the most ridiculous looking fake mustache on and he still wouldn't be able to notice her.

"_Might as well have a little fun with this."_ Izaya thought happily as he walked over to the tall male, an innocent smile plastered across '_her_' face.

"Hello, mind if I have one of those? I really need a smoke but this bastard robbed me just now." Izaya said as she pointed to the cigarette Shizuo had in his mouth; the blonde looked down at the _'woman' _and reached into his vest pocket before pulling out the new pack of cigarettes he had just bought. Izaya usually didn't smoke, she actually hated the disgusting habit, but she thought it was the best way to break the ice with the blonde. She took one of the cigarettes from the pack and placed it between her lips; she reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the lighter she always carried with her. You never know when you have to set something or_ someone_ on fire.

"Thanks." Izaya said as he lit up the cancer stick and took a long puff of it, Shizuo nodded and placed the pack back in his vest pocket. He usually wouldn't give up his cigarettes so easily, actually if someone asked him for one he'd usually throw them half way across town! But tonight he was in a much better mood considering he hadn't seen the flea all day, and how could he say no to such a…cute looking woman?

"So, what's your name?" Shizuo asked as he looked down at the short 'woman', Izaya froze for a second as she tried to think of a name to use.

"My name is Ikaza, I live up in Ikebukuro…well I _used_ to." Izaya sighed as '_she_' took another drag of the cigarette.

"Used to? What happened? Forgot to pay rent or something?" Shizuo asked curiously as he dropped his cigarette to the floor and crushed it under his shoe.

"No, this bastard Izaya Orihara helped my ex boyfriend get the apartment when we were splitting up since he was paying most of the rent. So for now I don't have anywhere to live, and I'm out of money because that bastard robbed the rest that I had to get to my parent's house." The brunet lied, a small smirk spread across her face when she saw the vein in the side of the bodyguard's head twitch at the sound of the informant's name.

"Izaya…" Shizuo growled under his breath as he crushed the empty cup that used to have hot chocolate in it; he looked back over at the _'woman'_ and felt a strange feeling bubble in his chest when he saw that sad look _'she'_ had on her face. He threw out the empty cup and rubbed the back of his neck in thought as he continued to stare at the cute brunet.

"You know…if you want, you can come spend the night at my apartment. It's not very big but since you have nowhere else to go…" Shizuo said a bit quietly, Izaya looked up at him and smirked wider when she saw the light blush that had come across the blonde's face.

"_You really are terrible with women, aren't you Shizu-chan?" _ The informant thought as 'she' moved in front of the ex-bartender.

"I'd love to, thank you." The 'woman' said as she tilted her head up and planted a soft kiss on Shizuo's cheek; feeling the warmth of the blush that seemed to grow brighter at the small kiss. Shizuo cleared his throat as he turned towards the direction of his home.

"Come on then…my name is Shizuo by the way." Shizuo mumbled a bit as he started to walk forward, the brunet just continued to grin ear to ear as 'she' walked merrily next to him.

"_I'll have to disinfect my lips later…"_

* * *

"Sorry it's a bit messy; I don't really get the chance to clean a lot. I usually just pass out on my bed when I get home. "Shizuo said as he walked into his apartment and went in the kitchen to boil some water for tea.

"Oh it's fine; I lived with four older brothers so I've seen worse." Izaya lied as he walked over to the small couch and sat down, crossing one leg over the other as he waited for the blonde to come back.

"_Of course you would live in a pigsty such as this, at least its better then what I would have thought you were able to afford. Considering how many jobs you go through." _The informant thought to herself as Shizuo came back with a cup of tea for her.

"Thank you." Izaya said as she took the cup that was handed to her; trying not to gag on how sweet it was as she took a small sip of the hot liquid.

"Mmm nice and sweet, just how I like it." The brunet said as she smiled that_ innocent_ smile up at the blonde again, she had to hold back a laugh as she watched the light blush come across the blonde's face again.

"I'm going to head off to bed; do you need some pajamas to change into?" Shizuo asked as he tried not to stare into those auburn eyes and get all _excited_…

"If it isn't too much trouble, my ex sort of…burned all my clothes." She sighed as she placed the empty cup of tea on the small coffee table in front of her. Shizuo really wasn't good with the whole '_comforting people'_ thing so he just nodded and quickly moved off to his bedroom. He picked up all the clothes he had lying on the floor and threw them in the hamper before he changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of dark-blue sweatpants. He moved over to his closet and scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of something that would fit the small woman.

"Here, these are too small for me so they might fit you. You can change in the bathroom; it's down the hall to the left." Shizuo said as he came back with an old black t-shirt and a pair of shorts; Izaya stood up from the couch and took the clothes from the bodyguard.

"Thank you, I'll be right back." The brunet bowed politely before going down the hall and into the bathroom, surprisingly it was very clean. She changed into the clothes Shizuo had given her and walked back out to see the ex-bartender laying out a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked as she placed the folded up clothes she was wearing on the kitchen counter for tomorrow.

"Well, I figured you would want a nice place to sleep considering you just go kicked out of your home with no money or clothes. So I'll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my room. I cleaned up in there and I just washed the sheets so don't worry about it being messy in there." Shizuo said as he went to lie down on the uncomfortable looking couch.

"_How considerate of you Shizu-chan." _The informant thought as she quickly ran over to his side and wrapped both arms around his muscle clad arm.

"I couldn't let you sleep on the couch; you might break your back! We can sleep in the bed together, besides…I hate sleeping alone." Izaya said, putting on her best cute look and letting her bottom lips stick out in a small pout.

"_Let's see how much I can make you blush and squirm."_ Izaya thought to herself as she tilted her head up and brushed her velvet like lips against the blonde's.

"Please?" Shizuo's face seemed to turn a cherry red as those sweet lips nearly pressed against his own, a small nod was all he was able to answer back as he lead 'her' back to his bedroom. Izaya crawled in on one side of the bed and snuggled comfortably under the sheets, completely filled with joy that she was able to silence the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Shizuo hesitated for a moment before moving into the bed with _'her'_, he reached over and turned out the nightstand light.

"Good night Ikaza." Shizuo said as he rolled over onto his back and let his eyes slowly close; in an instant his eyes shot back open once he felt the woman move close next to him. Her arms moving around his waist as she nuzzled her face towards his neck; breathing warm, sweet breath on his already heated flesh.

"Good night Shizuo." Izaya whispered as she planted a soft kiss on his neck…that last kiss, drove the blonde off the edge. The brunet gasped as she was suddenly pushed over onto her back, her auburn orbs widened in shock as the bodyguard positioned himself on top of her.

"W-what are you…" The informant was suddenly cut off by the Shizuo's lips being smashed against her own; less and less air filled her lungs as the heated kiss seemed to last a lifetime. Shizuo slipped his digits into the woman's shorts and pulled them down in one quick motion down to her ankles.

"Heh, cute." Izaya heard the blonde say once he saw the strawberry panties '_she'_ was wearing.

"_This cant…be happening! I wanted to tease him but…I didn't want it to go his far!" _Izaya thought, completely frozen as her female body was abused by the blonde male's mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here is that story I promised you all! Sorry I posted it so late; I'm also posting two one-shots that were requested. One is a very adorable Tsukishima X Roppi one-shot that was requested in another story and the other is a Sebastian X Claude one-shot that was requested. I hope you enjoy them as well. Please review this story so I know what you all think of it! Favoriteing and alerting it would be nice to~**


	2. Confusion

"UUghhnn…" Izaya groaned as he sat up in the bed, being careful not to sit up to fast because of his aching body. He rubbed his tired eyes as he looked down at his naked body, remembering what had happened the night before. He was at least glad that he was back to his normal male self; looking over next to him his teeth clenched in anger when he saw the naked blonde sleeping peacefully under the sheets.

"Bastard protozoan." Izaya grumbled to himself as he tried releasing Shizuo's vise grip on his waist, once he finally un-wrapped his arms he slid out of the bed and went to go find some clothes. Unfortunately his only options were to wear those female clothes or steal a pair of Shizuo's clothes. Izaya walked over to the bodyguard's closet and opened it to see a line of bartender's uniforms hanging there along with a few white t-shirts that the brut probably wore to bed.

"_I'll just borrow one then burn it to ashes later."_ The brunet thought deviously as he took down one of the uniforms and quickly slipped into it, of course it was way too big to fit around his skinny form but at least it was better than walking home in a mini skirt. He looked back over at the sleeping beast and growled under his breath, wishing he had one of his knives to stab into the blonde's heart.

"I'll get you back for this you horny beast." Izaya whispered angrily as he slipped on a pair of Shizuo's shoes and started limping towards the front door. He wasn't surprised that the bodyguard was as much of a beast in bed as he was outside. Once the informant got outside he quickly started walking in the direction of his home, despite the pain he felt rushing through his entire body he just wanted to get home as fast as possible.

"_Ugh, I feel disgusting. Letting that pea brain have his way with me like that…fucking animal nearly ripped my insides." _ Izaya thought as he limped into his apartment building and typed in the code that was needed to enter the elevator and go up to the luxurious rooms. He was glad no one was around to see him dressed so unfamiliar and in clothes that looked like they were falling off his body. The brunet reached into his pocket and groaned when he realized he had left his key in his jacket pocket…which was at the protozoan's house.

"Fuck, whatever I'll just break in." Izaya said aloud as he bent down at eye level with the key hole, he reached behind his ear and took out the pin he always kept hidden in his jet black hair for occasions such as this. It only took a few skilled moves with the pin before the door opened; the raven kicked it all the way open and slammed it behind him before he wobbled over towards the bathroom. He ripped off the clothes he was wearing and stepped into the shower, turning it on full blast as he started washing off the white liquid that was dried on his inner thighs and abdomen.

"I can't believe this, my poor body." Izaya whimpered as he started down at his naked body, his pale skin blemished with various bruises and bite marks. As he grabbed his green apple scented shampoo he flinched when he felt a weird churning in his stomach, he placed a hand on the grumbling muscle and leaned his back against the tiled wall.

"What the hell...I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Izaya said quietly to himself as he let his back slide down the shower wall until he was sitting down. He bit his lip bottom lip hard as he tried to ignore the lump in his throat slowly moving upward; he clawed his fingernails into his already bruised flesh as he quickly slid out of the shower and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. He leaned forward and started violently empting the contents of his stomach, his body shaking slightly as he slowly got back to his feet and started rinsing out the bad taste in his mouth.

"_What the hell…was that all of a sudden…?" _

* * *

Shizuo groaned and rolled over onto his stomach at the sound of a small knock at his front door, his brown orbs slowly opening as he sat up in the bed. He let his arms rise above his head to stretch them as before he grabbed his t-shirt and sweatpants that had been thrown off his body the night before. Once he was dressed he walked out of his bedroom and to the front door of his small apartment.

"Hey Celty, what are you doing here so early?" The blonde asked as he opened the door to see the dullahan standing there, she quickly typed something on her PDA before showing it to him.

'_Early? It's nearly past noon!'_

Shizuo looked over at the clock he had hanging on the wall and sighed when he saw she was right; he was glad Tom had given him the day off that day so it didn't really matter they he had slept in. The blonde moved aside to let the headless woman into his home before closing the door behind her.

"So, what did you want?" Shizuo asked as he went to go sit down on his worn out couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table as he turned on the television.

'_I hadn't heard from you all day yesterday, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Usually I can hear you and Izaya fighting from all the way across town, or I'll see it on the news about how half the town is wrecked again.'_

Shizuo just grinned and continued flipping through the channels. "Fortunately I didn't see that bastard yesterday." The blonde said happily as he stopped on the animal channel, enjoying a show on big cats.

'_Whose clothes are these?' _Celty asked as she walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up the familiar pair of women's clothing that were folded up neatly there. Shizuo looked over at her and the clothes she was holding, his eyes widening when he remembered the night before; he ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair as a long sigh escaped his lips.

"Those are from a woman I met last night; I had her come over for a while." Shizuo said as he watched Celty examine the clothes, if she had eyes they would have been bugging out of her head when she realized who the clothes_ really_ belonged to. She quickly typed something on her PDA before shoving it in the man's face.

'_DID YOU DO ANYTHING WITH THAT WOMAN?!' _

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the question and nodded slightly as he reached over on the table and grabbed a pack of cigarettes, he usually didn't smoke in his apartment but right now he had a strong urge to.

"Yea…we had sex. It was really great actually." Shizuo said as he lit up the cigarette he placed between his pink lips, he looked up at the message that was presented in front of him.

'_I need to go take care of something, I'll see you later Shizuo!' _

Celty quickly put the PDA back in her suit before she ran out of the man's apartment; the blonde stared after her a confused expression before shrugging it off_. "I wonder what that was all about…"_ He thought as he got up to put the cigarette out in the sink.

* * *

"Come on Celty, you've got to be making that up." Shinra laughed as he sat down at the kitchen table and started drinking his coffee.

'_I'm not making it up! They really did have sex!' _Celty typed before shoving the message in the doctor's face, Shinra moved the device aside and continued to laugh.

"Even if Shizuo didn't realize it was Izaya as a female, Izaya still hates his guts, why would he do something like that with Shizuo?"

'_I don't know...maybe Shizuo thought Izaya was really attractive in his female form and…maybe he forced Izaya to come back with him.' _Shinra raised an eyebrow at the message and shook his head.

"What are you getting at Celty? You and I both have known Shizuo for a long time; he wouldn't do something like _that_. Well whatever the reason they had sex, what is worrying me was that Izaya was a _female _when they did it." Shinra said as he stood up and put his empty cup in the dishwasher.

'_Huh? Why does that matter?' _

"Well, you know how humans have children right? The male and female have sex and then the female is impregnated with the male's seed. So if Shizuo and Izaya had unprotected sex, there might be a chance that while Izaya was a female he could have gotten impregnated by Shizuo." Shinra explained as he ran a hand through his brown hair, getting a little nervous on the situation.

'_But…even if Izaya was impregnated by Shizuo…wouldn't that just go away when he turned back into a male?'_

"No, he would have a _child_ growing inside of him; it wouldn't just 'go away'. When Izaya turns back into a male he would still have the child inside him even if he got all his male parts back. If that _did_ happen the child wouldn't be able to be birthed like it would in a woman's body, because Izaya is a male with male parts, so I'd most likely have to cut it out of him when it's ready." Shinra said as he went to sit down on the couch, Celty soon following after him.

'_Maybe we should call Izaya and explain the situation to him; if they really did have unprotected sex then he could be pregnant with Shizuo's baby!' _Celty typed as she sat down next to the underground doctor.

"Well it's a little early to tell, I'll call him in a few days to see if he's been having any of the symptoms of someone who is pregnant." Shinra said, they sat in silence for a while before Celty started typing something on her PDA.

'_What's going to happen if Izaya is pregnant with Shizuo's baby?' _Shinra stared at the message for a moment before he let a small sigh escape his lips.

"Well, I know Izaya isn't going to want to be carrying Shizuo's baby…and after I tell Shizuo he's probably going to feel the same way… so I guess they'd have me abort the pregnancy."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't end this chapter so great; I hope you liked it though! I can't believe my first chapter got so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I'll make sure to start typing up the next chapter soon~ Thanks for reading~**


	3. News

"You've hardly gotten any work done today, get off your lazy ass and go work. I need you to be able to pay me." Namie said angrily as she hovered over the tired informant with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Izaya moved his arms from over his eyes to glare up at the irritated woman.

"Calm down, you'll get your damn money." Izaya snapped back as he moved his arm back over his eyes, Namie was slightly shocked at her boss's tone. He would make snide remarks but he wouldn't yell so angrily like that, the brunet almost always had a sly relaxed mood to him, not an angry one.

Izaya moved his free hand down to his stomach and started rubbing it, feeling that nauseas feeling again that he had been having for the last two week. He sighed as he tried to relax his body, not wanting to empty the contents of his stomach again.

"Are you sick or something? Because if you are I'm leaving, I don't want you getting me sick." Namie said as she moved away from the half circle couch and started walking up to her desk; Izaya sat up from where he was laying and slowly pulled himself off his expensive couch.

"Fine, you can go home early." Izaya said as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his comfortable chair; letting his eyes close as he heard the door of his apartment slam shut. He leaned back in his chair and gently started rubbing his stomach again; try to calm the churning feeling he was having.

"I should probably call Shinra." He sighed; irritated that he would have to waste time going to Shinra's apartment just to get a checkup. As he started to reach a hand forward to one of the many cell phones he had on his desk he looked up at the sound of a knocking at his door. He figured it could be Namie who had probably forgotten something, but she had a key so she wouldn't knock. It took him a moment before he was able to stand up from his chair and walk over to the front door; he unlocked it and swung it open to see the familiar looking doctor standing there.

"Hello Izaya-kun! Sorry to bother you so early…" Shinra said, bowing apologetically as the brunet stared down at him. Izaya waved his hand dismissively and moved aside to let his friend in.

"It's alright Shinra; I was actually just about to call you. I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks." Izaya said as he closed the door and started off towards the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them.

"Oh? You should have come to me sooner! I would have been happy to give you a diagnosis and some antibiotics." Shinra said as he sat down on the couch and waited for the informant to come back.

"I didn't see a need to come; my stomach has just been bothering me for the past two weeks. I thought I caught some sort of stomach flu, so I've been drinking a lot of fluids and soda to calm my stomach but it hasn't been working at all. I even got as desperate as cutting back on my ootoro, it still didn't help." Izaya sighed as he handed Shinra a cup of tea and sat down next to him with his own cup in his hands. Shinra swallowed thickly as he stared intensely at the cup he was handed, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"Is that so? Have you had any alcohol in the past two weeks, also have you noticed any gain in your weight? When did you start cutting back on sushi?" Shinra asked calmly, wanting to make sure Izaya didn't consume any raw fish or alcohol.

"I don't usually partake in drinking alcohol and since this weird stomach virus started up I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to start drinking it now. A couple days after I started feeling sick I stopped eating ootoro and just started having salads I got from the grocery store, I thought the cause of my sickness was the stuff I was eating so I tried a lot of different foods. I still got sick though." Izaya glanced over at the doctor as a confused expression crossed his face, he had never heard of a stomach virus making you gain weight.

"I haven't weighed myself in a while. I have a scale in the bathroom; I can go weight myself now if you want?" Izaya asked as he finished his tea and placed the empty cup on his glass coffee table.

"I would need to know if you gained any weight so if you would please go do so." Shinra asked politely, wanting to keep Izaya in the best mood possible before he told him his diagnosis. The young informant stood up from his spot on the couch and started off towards his large bathroom next to his bedroom; once he had disappeared into the room Shinra let out a long sigh and placed his untouched tea on the table.

"_He could actually have a stomach virus, don't just to that conclusion…Who am I trying to fool? If he gained weight even after he's been throwing up then he must be…Okay just give it to him straight. Just say it quick, like taking off a band-aid… maybe he won't stab me to many times…" _Shinra thought as Izaya walked back in, his eyebrows knitted together as an irritated look crossed his face.

"I'm one-hundred and thirteen pounds now, I gained three damn pounds. How the hell is that even possible I've been throwing up every day for the past two weeks." Izaya said angrily as he sat down roughly next to the other brunet; Shinra cleared his throat as he ran a hand threw his dark brown hair.

"Well Izaya-kun…remember that night I accidentally turned you into a woman…? I'm still very sorry about that by the way!" Shinra said nervously, taking this in a slow approach. Izaya's expression went into deeper irritation at remembering that awful night.

"Yea, what about it?" Shinra cleared his dry throat again as he tried to continue.

"And remember…h-how you went to Shizuo's apartment with him and you two…you know…had…s-sex?" The doctor gasped as he was suddenly grabbed roughly by his shirt and brought closer to the other male.

"How the hell did you know about that?!" Izaya yelled angrily as he pressed his forehead hard against Shinra's, his crimson eyes burning with anger that another person knew of his shameful mistake.

"W-well Celty went to g-go check on Shizuo the day after and she saw the clothes she had give y-you on his kitchen counter…a-and Shizuo said he had been with a woman that night so she just put two and two together and figured it was y-you…" Shinra stuttered, he had never seen Izaya thing angry before…Izaya stared at him for a while before a thought popped into his head.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that disgusting monster gave me some kind of weird STD? Is that why you came over here? To tell me I have to come in for weekly treatments from this?!" Izaya quickly let go of the underground doctor and pulled out one of the switchblades he kept in his back pocket.

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD FOR THIS!" Izaya screamed angrily as he started storming off towards the front door, ready to stab his knife right into the blonde monster's heart. He growled in annoyance when he felt his arm being grabbed and pulled back.

"No! Izaya-kun that's not what I was going to tell you, I was going to say that you might be pregnant with Shizuo's child!" Shinra blurted out, making his friend freeze in his tracks. The sound of stainless steel hitting the floor beneath them was the only sound that echoed through the large apartment complex.

"You…you must be on drugs…I can't be pregnant, I'm a guy…" Izaya finally choked out, his mouth becoming completely dry and his blood turning to ice. Shinra let out another long sigh and let go of the informant broker's arm.

"You were a woman when you had sex with Shizuo; you had all the organs a woman would have, including a uterus. You became pregnant…you had a living child growing inside you, that doesn't just go away. So when you turned back into a male…you remained having a child inside you, developing and waiting to be born in a few months." Shinra said slowly; Izaya felt like his heart had just stopped, thoughts racing through his mind a million miles a minute, thinking about his job, what his boss would say, Shizuo, his life changing, and the child that he was carrying.

"No…it can't be...possible…" Izaya said, not realizing he had started to shake violently as he slowly brought a hand to his stomach. He flinched when he felt a gently hand come down on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Izaya-kun, but you might not have to worry about this for as long as you might think…" Shinra started, Izaya refused to face him but muttered a simple _'_why do you say that_?'_

"Well you are still a man; your body isn't built for this sort of thing so a number of things could happen. The baby could continue to develop and I could perform a C section when it is time for him or her to be born, or the child could die inside of you from not ingesting the correct hormones and nutrients it would get from a female body, or-"

"What the hell makes you think I want to keep thisthing?" Izaya interrupted as he glared down at his body, Shinra frowned as Izaya called the child a_ thing_.

"I'm not aborting the pregnancy unless Shizuo agrees to it; it's his child as well." Shinra said, keeping the stern look on his face as Izaya turned on his heels to face him.

"Of course Shizu-chan would agree! He would rather die a horrible death then have a child with me." Izaya said angrily, his fingernails clawing into the skin on his stomach. His teeth clenched tighter when Shinra simply shook his head.

"He may hate you with a deep burning passion, but this is a child's_ life_ we're talking about. Shizuo isn't as cold hearted as you think Izaya, I don't think he'd want to end this baby's life just because you are the one carrying it. Either you ask him yourself or start getting a room ready for your new little bundle of joy." Shinra said, the two stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity as Izaya stared down at his body. After a long while a long sigh escaped the man's lips as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"How high is the chance of this child not surviving the development or birth?" Shinra thought for a moment before shrugging slightly.

"I've never seen anything like this so I can't give you a good estimate. Since you haven't had any raw fish or alcohol and you seem to be having all the normal symptoms of a newly pregnant woman I'd say the child is developing just fine. You can come by my apartment tomorrow and I can perform an ultrasound and a few other tests just to be sure on how he or she is doing; this way you'll have a little time to think about what you want to do with the child." Another long silence fell over them before Izaya nodded in response, not taking his gaze away from his stomach. Shinra patted the man's back gently before going over towards the front door.

"Come by early tomorrow…oh and try not to run into Shizuo, you don't want to risk hurting your child in fight." Shinra said before shutting the door behind him. Izaya continued to stand there and stare at down, a while later he moved over to the couch and sat down gently. Laying his head back until he was staring up at the ceiling, his hand resting on his stomach.

"Even if it is Shizuo's child…it's my child as well…" Izaya mumbled to himself before he let his gaze move down again, noticing he had started to rub his stomach gently.

"…What am I going to do with you?" Izaya whispered to the hardly developed human inside him.

* * *

**Author's Note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE! I HOPE PEOPLE ARE STILL READING THIS! I WAS REALLY SICK AND JUST ASFKDFSFS I'M SORRY! THE CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED SOONER THEN THIS! I TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT. THANKS FOR READING!**

**P.S: Okay guys I am only 14 YEARS OLD, I only learned a little bit about this sort of thing from my mom, movies, and health class so don't get mad at me If I get something wrong about pregnancy. I do know all the basics and I'll look stuff up, I'll try my best okay? Really just enjoy the story and not focus on the small stuff. Kay? Again, thanks for reading!**


	4. Agreement

"I can't see anything." Izaya complained as he leaned forward to look at the nearly black screen; He huffed angrily as he lay back against the hospital like bed and continued to let Shinra move the object over his flat stomach.

"Well it's been less than three weeks; you're not going to see a baby right away. In a couple months you'll be able to, and in a couple more we'll be able to determine the sex of the baby." Shinra explained as he moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and studied the monitor.

"It's a good thing your body hasn't rejected the baby as a foreign invader and it seems to be growing just fine considering the lack of nutrients it's been getting. You'll be eating for two now so you'll have to eat a lot more then you usually do." Shinra said as he turned the monitor off and handed Izaya a small towel to wipe the gel off his stomach. Izaya shivered in disgust at the thought of having to eat more, he hardly ate anything before all this.

"I'm not doing that Shinra, I'm not even sure if I want to keep this thing yet." Izaya said as he wiped off his stomach and handed him back the towel; a sigh passed the male's lips as he moved the sonogram machine to the far corner of the room.

"Like I told you yesterday Izaya, I'm not aborting the child unless Shizuo agrees to it…and please stop referring to the child as a_ thing; _it's a human being, not a _thing_." Shinra said, slight irritation was heard in his voice as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to his friend. Izaya propped himself into a sitting up position and placed a hand on his still flat stomach.

"Do we really need that beast's approval? He's not going to want to have a child; he'll probably reach down my throat and try to rip the child out himself." Izaya mumbled as he stared down at his stomach, he flinched when he felt Shinra wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"You don't know that, I've known Shizuo since we were little. Aside from his anger issues he really is a kind hearted guy; honestly I don't think he'd be able to live with knowing he ended his own child's life just because you were its parent as well..."Shinra started.

"I don't think you should get rid of the child; haven't you ever thought of having your own son or daughter to love and play with? To take them to their first day of school and pick them up when they fall and get a scrape on their knee, or let them sleep in bed with you when it's thundering out?" Shinra said, longing laced his voice as he stared down at the white sterilized floor. Izaya turned his head to stare at the underground doctor.

"You really want me to keep this child…why?" Izaya asked, thinking Shinra probably wanted to test on the child since it had a mixture of his and Shizuo's DNA. The doctor was quiet for a while before he found the words he was trying to pry out.

"Well…not too long ago Celty and I started to think it would be nice to…you know...start a family together. We tried but…it just wasn't working …her body just wasn't taking to my human DNA. Celty was devastated after that and I felt terrible that I couldn't give her the one thing she wanted…I'm sorry Izaya, it's just that I can't even have my own child…but you can…and you don't even want it…I guess it's upsetting me a little. " Shinra said slowly, keeping his gaze glued to the floor. Izaya reached over and put an arm around his friend's shoulder to comfort him.

"It's alright Shinra; I understand where you're coming from…but even if I wanted to keep the child it would be in danger. You know the scum I deal with on a daily basis, and how am I going to explain that I'm going to need to take some time off from work to Shiki? Not to mention I'll have to be careful not to run into the protozoan, running around all over Ikebukuro probably isn't very good for the baby. I'll have to clear out one of the rooms in my apartment for the child, and start thinking of how I'm going to keep it safe while I go out on meetings…" Izaya started, already getting a migraine from all this. He let a long sigh pass his lips as he brought two fingers up to rub his temple.

"I know you do very well in your work, I'm sure if you ask for a few weeks' vacation time he'll give it to you. As for Shizuo…just stay completely out of Ikebukuro, if you have clients there just have them come meet you at your place. Once I figure out when your due date will most likely be I'll be able to say when you need to stop working and take it easy; Celty and I will bring you anything you need while you rest up. You can even stay here when it gets close enough just in case you suddenly go into labor. After you have the child I'd say you need a week of bed rest, then a few more weeks to help the baby adjust and all that. When you need to go back to work you can drop the baby off here and Celty and I will babysit for you." Izaya considered all the things Shinra was saying as he gently moved his hand across his abdomen.

"You know Shinra…maybe it would be nice to have a son or daughter of my own…if you and Celty will help me, I can probably pull off being a good father." Izaya said, not knowing if he was going to regret this decision later. Shinra stood up from the edge of the bed and smiled happily.

"Of course we'll help; I bet Celty would love to help you pick out the baby's furniture and clothes as well. I'd suggest start getting the room ready as soon as possible because you won't want to be moving stuff around when that baby grows and you'll have all that extra weight to carry around." Shinra said as Izaya stood up and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Right, thanks for everything Shinra. I'll see you later; I have some appointments I need to go to later tonight so I wanted to check on my chat rooms and other work before I go." Izaya said as he put on his fur trimmed jacket and put up his hood over his head.

"Alright, make sure you eat something when you get home, the baby is probably hungry." Shinra said as he followed the informant to the front door.

"Oh by the way…" Izaya said as he turned on his heels to face the other male, he grabbed Shinra by the collar of his shirt and brought him close enough that their foreheads where touching.

"Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone of this, especially Shizu-chan. I'll be in a lot of trouble if word gets out about this, and so will the baby. "Izaya said fiercely, Shinra swallowed thickly and nodded in agreement. The brunet's smile quickly returned as he let go of the underground doctor.

"Thanks Shinra! See you later!" Izaya called over his shoulder as he closed the front door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm sick with a cold so I couldn't make this the more amazing chapter in the world, but I still hoped you enjoyed it. I've got some nice plans for the next chapter so I hope you're all looking forward to that~ Thanks for reading!**


	5. Caught

"This is so disgusting…" Izaya sighed as he took another large bite out of the greasy substance; on his way home from Shinra's he had decided on picking up some fast food since he knew he didn't have anything at home to eat. Going to get fatty tuna was out of the question since Shinra had told him raw fish was bad for the baby, and everything he had at home was mostly tea and some snacks he usually put out for clients. He hadn't eaten fast food like this since high school when him and Shinra would go to grab something to eat after school. Sometimes it was nice to get a change from having sushi every day, but now he was desperate for it. He didn't want to have to eat fast food every day, especially since he hated it.

Another irritated sigh passed the brunet's lips as he finished off his extra large burger and started on his larger order of fries. He would have gone to the grocery store to pick something up to cook at home if he didn't have a client to meet in a few minutes. As he bit down on the fried food he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his many phones to check where he would be meeting his late night client.

"Dammit." Izaya growled lowly when he saw he had agreed to meet his client behind a motel in Ikebukuro; he couldn't even move the appointment to a different location because he had to meet him there in then minutes.

"Maybe Shizu-chan will be home tonight; knowing how much he loves to sleep he probably wouldn't be out at this hour." The informant said to himself as he looked at the time on his phone, he shoved it back in his pocket and threw out his fast food wrappers before starting off in the direction of the familiar town.

He had himself armed with his many switch blades and pocket knives as always incase his client got too violent so at least he was protected in that department; now all he had to do was make sure he didn't run into the beast like man. Of course he could always run down a couple alleys or jump up on some fire escapes to get away from the blonde if he ran into him, but all that rough moving around probably wasn't good for the baby.

"Let's hope daddy doesn't find us." Izaya said with a small smirk as he rubbed his flat stomach. It didn't take long for him to arrive behind the dirty, old motel he had agreed to meet his client at. He looked around the dark back way of the motel and groaned when he saw that he was the only one there; his clients weren't always late but when they were Izaya would usually doc up their fee for information for the amount of time they were late.

The brunet gingerly leaned his back against the motel wall and pulled out one of his phones to check his chat rooms and the many text messages he had gotten from other clients and his boss. As he started scrolling through the messages he nearly jumped out of his skin as a portly man landed right in the middle of the alley, looking as if he had just fallen from the sky.

"I-I promise I'll pay n-n-next time!" The man screamed terrified at his unknown attacker as he scrambled to his feet and started running for his life. Izaya shoved his phone back in his pocket and stared after the man with a confused expression plastered across his face.

"Don't go after him Shizuo, its late, that's enough chasing down people for today. We'll get him tomorrow." Izaya heard a familiar person say; he looked down to the other end of the alley and froze when he saw Shizuo standing there, looking as angry as ever. Never in his life had Izaya actually been afraid of meeting the blonde, on some occasions he actually went looking for Shizuo, just to piss him off.

"Fine, whatever." Shizuo said through clenched teeth as he reached in his breast pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He slipped one into his mouth and pulled out a lighter to light the end of it; Izaya did the best he could to press his back into the wall and try to blend in with the surrounding area. He hoped his dark attire would be able to help him blend into the shadows, out of site of the two males. He mentally cursed his phone as it started vibrating in his pocket, signaling that someone was calling him.

"_Dammitdammitdammitdammit."_ Izaya thought as he hurriedly got his phone out and pressed the _'Ignore Call'_ button on the device, making it cease its noise. He froze again when he heard Shizuo uttered a 'Did you hear that?' before looking down into the motel alley. The blonde squinted in the dark to make out the skinny figure trying to press itself against the wall, it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust and make out who was standing there.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo barked angrily, dropping the cigarette from his mouth as he started to jolt forward towards the other. The informant quickly turned on his heels and started in a full blown run in the opposite direction; he had no other choice but to try and outrun the beast, if he just stood there he knew Shizuo would kill him.

"IZZAAYYYAAAA!" Shizuo screamed as he also started running, his eyes locked on the other like a lion chasing its prey. His boss, Tom, had just shook his head and started heading home, not wanting to get in the middle of their little brawl.

Izaya panted heavily as he continued to run through a maze of alleys and streets he was so familiar to; he was surprised at how tired he was actually getting. He was in shape; although he didn't have as much muscle as Shizuo did he was still healthy and active, so why was he getting so tired now? Probably because of that fast food he had eaten before going to meet his no-show client, or maybe from not getting all that much sleep for the past few nights from working overtime. He glanced back to see if Shizuo was still following him, and sure enough he was, he was practically on his heels at this point.

"IZAYA! GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Shizuo yelled as loud as his lungs would let him as he started reaching a hand out towards the smaller male, trying to grab at the hood of his fur trimmed jacket. Izaya bit down hard on his bottom lip as he tried to gather up more fuel to keep running, his lungs were practically screaming at him to stop.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Izaya thought to himself, his eyes wide with a mixture of emotions. He felt like his head was about to be ripped off from the neck as he felt Shizuo grab his hood and pull him back. He hardly had time to cough in pain as the blonde slammed him hard against the alley wall and wrapped his hands around his slender neck.

"I finally got you flea." Shizuo growled as he started to strangle the life out of the other male; Izaya clawed his dull fingernails into Shizuo's arms in an attempt to get his hands off his neck. He couldn't scream or breath, his throat was being crushed, his knees buckling, and his heart starting to slow…

"_This is it…I'm really going to die…"_ Izaya thought, his crimson eyes started to close as he slowly felt himself start to slip away.

"What the – " Shizuo gasped when he suddenly felt something wrap around his wrists and ankles before pulling him back roughly from the other male. Once he released the brunet's throat Izaya fell forward onto his knees before collapsing completely onto the dirty asphalt.

"WHAT THE FUCK CELTY?! LET GO OF ME!" Shizuo yelled angrily once he saw Celty standing there next to her motorcycle, she had used her smoke like substance to wrap around Shizuo and pull him away from Izaya before he strangled the last bit of life out of him. She quickly ran over to the unconscious body before releasing the bodyguard; she hesitated before reaching down and gently turning Izaya over onto his back so he wasn't on his sensitive stomach.

"Is he dead?" Shizuo asked as he walked over and stared down at the informant, a blanket expression plastered on his face as he pushed the toe of his shoe into Izaya's side. Celty waved a hand towards the blonde as if to try and shoo him away from Izaya as she carefully placed her other hand on the information broker's neck to check for a pulse. She seemed to sigh in relief as she felt the steady beat running through the brunet's veins; Celty quickly typed a text to Shinra on her PDA before picking up the man in her arms.

"He's not dead? Dammit, if you came a few seconds later I would have finally killed that bastard flea." Shizuo growled as he watched Celty place Izaya on the back of her motorcycle before getting on herself. She pulled out her PDA and quickly typed a message before showing it to the bodyguard.

"_I couldn't let you kill him Shizuo. Shinra would be upset if I let that happen. Besides…Izaya isn't as bad as you think." _ Shizuo read before Celty started up her motorcycle and started to drive off; the bleach blonde stared after her for a while before shoving his hands in his pockets and started walking in the direction of his apartment.

"Whatever. I don't care how good you think he is, one day I **will **kill him." Shizuo grumbled to himself as he dropped the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it underneath his shoe.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you get the chance ^-^ Thank you for reading! **


	6. I'll Always Love You

The faint sound of an ongoing beeping noise was the only sound that echoed through the informant's ears as he felt his chest move up and down with his stead breathing. As he slowly gained his consciousness the beeping sound became louder and clearer until it just go irritating. Izaya's eyes slowly cracked open and adjusted to the bright white light that filled the small room he was in.

"Oh good, you're awake!" He heard a familiar voice say before a smiling underground doctor came into his vision; as he tried to form words to speak back to the other he realized there was some sort of mask covering his nose and mouth. He reached a shaky hand up and took the breathing mask off before clearing his throat to speak.

"Shinra, why am I here…and why do I feel so awful." He groaned, the aching in his body finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. He placed the breathing mask on the nightstand next to him before he used his elbows to prop himself up in a sitting position; a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he was able to stretch out his sore back and shoulders.

"You don't remember? That's alright, it's normal for you to have slight amnesia since you were an inch from death when Celty brought you here." Shinra chuckled as he turned off the machine that was helping Izaya breath.

"Celty said she saw you being strangled to death by Shizuo, so I'm guessing you had a run-in with him? Thankfully your throat wasn't to damage, just a few bruises here and there. You were unconscious for the rest of the night and it's already past noon now, you're lucky you didn't go into a coma! I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro because of the condition you are in; what if he had punched you in the gut? Your child would have-"

"How is the baby?" Izaya interrupted, not really caring that Shinra was scolding him. The brunet straightened his glasses up the bridge of his nose before picking up the manila folder with Izaya's sonogram pictures in it.

"Well, we can't see the baby yet, its way to early for that. I don't think it suffered any brain damage from the loss of air, and you weren't hit by Shizuo near the baby so I'd say it's doing fine. You're very lucky Izaya; you could have lost the baby and your own life as well. " A small smile flashed across the informant's face when he heard his child was okay, but it soon curled into a frown at the doctor's last statement.

"I tried outrunning the bastard but I couldn't! I always outrun him, I don't know what's happening to me…my running and balance is off, this has _never _happened before…that pea brained beast _actually caught me_." Izaya said through clenched teeth, completely disgusted by the fact that he, the great Izaya Orihara, had finally been caught by the monster of Ikebukuro. He flinched when he felt a gently hand come down on his shoulder to calm his nerves.

"Relax Izaya-kun, this is all perfectly normal, there is nothing wrong with you. You're probably a little slower because you've gained a few pounds from the baby. Not a lot though, at most you gained about three pounds. You've always been extremely skinny, so your body wouldn't be used to gaining weight, even such a small amount of pounds. Besides, it was late at night, you were tired, and even_ you_ need to rest. I know you think you're invincible Izaya, but you're only human. You're also pregnant with a growing child, you're going to gain more weight, you're going to get slower, you're going to need to sleep more then you usually would. No more three in the morning appointments from now on, you _need_ your rest, doctor's orders." Shinra said before heading towards the door of the small hospital like room.

"I'll go make you a sandwich for lunch with some chips on the side. Your throat will be a little sore but you should get some food in you, the baby is probably starving by now." Shinra said over his shoulder before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Izaya slowly brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest as his crimson eyes widened with fear. _"Gaining weight…slowing down…less work…" _Izaya replayed what his friend had said over and over in his head; how could he say all that to him so casually? Did Shinra know him at all?

Izaya had always hated the thought of being fat, even when he was in high school he would do everything he could to stay under his weight limit for his age. One day in gym he had fallen unconscious because of the lack of vitamins and nutrients his body had been taking in, and had to stay in the hospital for almost a week. After that incident Shinra had started sticking to him like a leach to make sure he was eating right and not throwing up his food after he ate it, he even helped Izaya through the mental process of his weight problem.

"_I know you gain weight when you're pregnant but…I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing myself like that…dammit…I'll look like a whale in only a few months…"_ Izaya felt his body shudder with disgust as he let his face burry in his knees, his teeth clenching in anger as he tried to keep himself from having a panic attack.

"Izaya? What's wrong?" Shinra asked as he came back into the room carrying a large plate of food, he set the plate down on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the informant. Izaya quickly picked his head up and placed the plate of food in his lap.

"Nothing." Izaya answered quickly, not wanting anyone to see him in such a weak state, even Shinra. He swallowed thickly as he stared down at the food, every fiber in his body screaming at him not to eat it. After a while of staring at the food Shinra's expression twisted into one of suspicion and firmness.

"You better not go back into your old _habits_ Izaya-kun. That would definitely not be good for the baby, now eat." Shinra commanded; Izaya glared up at the other for reading him so well before reaching down and taking the sandwich into his hands. He opened his mouth and reluctantly took a large bite out of the food that had been made for him.

Izaya squeezed his phone angrily in his hand as he stared at the text message he had gotten from the client he was supposed to meet the night he was attacked by Shizuo.

'_Can't make it tonight, let's reschedule, I'll pay the fee for it' _

"Damn right you'll pay the damn fee, you'll pay double you no-show bastard." Izaya growled to himself as he slipped his fur trimmed jacket off his slim frame and hung it up in the hall closet. After he had eaten all his lunch under Shinra's watch Celty had driven him home, in case he ran into the monstrous blonde again.

He took a seat at his desk and let his fingers glide across the keyboard as he looked through his various chat rooms and other secret websites he was required to look at to keep himself up to date on anything and everything going on in the city. After a few hours of typing a loud yawn escaped his lips, it was only 9:30pm and yet he still felt unbearably tired. Izaya took his slim fingers off the keyboard and slumped back in his chair before spinning it around to face the wall sized window behind him.

"Why are you making me so tired, baby? You probably get that from your deadbeat father, he sleeps like the dead." Izaya mumbled as he moved a gentle hand over his flat stomach, faintly remembering nearly being crushed by Shizuo's heavily sleeping body that night they had sex.

"You better not turn out like him; I don't want you destroying the house if you go into a tantrum. You better look like me too, I don't want you to have his mop like haircut, it's not attractive at all. There's a good chance you'll get a dark hair color like me though, I know the beast had darkish brown hair before he bleached it so hopefully out genes will give you a nice hair color. Try to get my intelligence as well, and my body type, not Shizuo's freaky muscular thing he had going on there." Izaya said, a grin absentmindedly spreading across his face as he continued to talk to the undeveloped human inside him. He glanced down at his stomach and slowly lifted his shirt up only to see his pale flesh and a couple of his ribs from being so skinny.

"Although…even if you do inherit Shizu-chan's monster strength, his hair style, hair color, eye color, what little intelligence he has…even if you look like an exact copy of him, and don't look a thing like me…" He said slowly, letting the last sentence whisper in the back of his mind, and maybe even in his heart.

"_I'll always love you."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, mid-terms next week! FREAKING OUT OH MY MEOW I HOPE I DO GOOD THEY ARE MAKING US LEARN SO MUCH MY BRAIN FEELS LIKE ITS GOING TO EXSPLODE I HOPE IT DOSEN'T! Heh, well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was cute~ Thanks for reading! Reviews, favorites, alerts are like treasures to me! **


	7. Nightmare

_Izaya cried out as he felt waves of pain hit his fragile body like brick walls; his face was completely red and sweat was dripping off him in bullets as he writhed and groaned at the immense pain he was feeling. He clawed his fingernails into the sides of the bed as he felt the sharp blade swiftly start to make a cut down the middle of his stomach._

"_Oh my GOD!" Izaya screamed, his eyes rolling back as he felt unimaginable pain rush through his body in shock waves. His screams and labored breathing was the only thing that could be heard as his childhood friend was wrist deep in his cut open body. _

"_I'm almost done Izaya; hang in there a little longer." Shinra said in a calming voice as he pulled out the blood covered child, he made quick work of wrapping It up in a blue blanket and handing it to Celty's awaiting arms before going back to stitch Izaya's stomach back up. The raven's screams started to die down as his stomach was stitched up and the blood was cleaned off him; his eyes soon fluttered closed as he tried to calm his breathing. After a few moments his crimson eyes slowly started to open again as he tried bringing his weak arms up in front of him, wanting his newborn to be back to him. _

"_Where…where is my child…" Izaya whimpered as he held out his arms for the infant, he flinched when he felt someone move a hand behind him and help him into a sitting position. His vision was still a bit hazy so he couldn't quite see everything clearly yet. _

"_Don't worry, he's right here Izaya-kun." He heard a familiar voice say before he felt a small figure being gently placed his arms, a smile spread across the raven's face as he snuggled his baby close to his chest. Once his vision started to come back he was able to see the beautiful newborn, the smile on his face immediately widening as he saw the brunet baby. _

"_He's perfect." Izaya said happily, gently cradling the baby in his arms. He brought the child close to his face before kissing him softly on the forehead; his crimson eyes immediately widened as his lips touched the infant's forehead…he was cold. _

"_Why…is he so cold…and why isn't he moving or crying…?" Izaya asked, his body starting to shake as his wide eyes stared down at the pale baby. Another sigh passed Shinra's lips as he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed an arm around his friend's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Izaya-kun…your child…he didn't make it…he's dead..."Shinra said slowly; tears started to flood from the brunet's eyes as he brought his child protectively to his body._

"_N-No…he can't be dead…h-he's mine and Shizu-chan's child...h-he's supposed to be strong! H-How…could he have died so easily…"His voice cracked as he let the painful words escape his lips. He nuzzled the black haired child close to his face and let his warm tears fall on his dead baby…for the first time in his life he had actually started to cry over the death of another person. But…this person was his __**child**__…_

"_P-please don't d-die...I love y-you so much p-please don't d-die…" He begged. _

Izaya's eyes shot open as he felt his heart trying to break through his ribcage, he slowly brought himself into a sitting position as he tried to process if this was his nightmare or if this was real life. It took him a few minutes to realize he was awake and the horror he had just witnessed was only a nightmare; he reached over to the side and turned on his nightstand lamp before running his slender fingers through his sweaty locks.

"It was just a dream…only a dream…" He whispered to himself as his other hand wandered to his rounding belly. It had almost been two months since the raven had found out he was carrying the monster of Ikebukuro's child, and his stomach had grown largely since then. It wasn't big enough that it looked like he was going to burst at any moment, but it was big enough that it was causing him slight back pain.

Izaya swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, letting both arms stretch high above his head to stretch out the knots that had formed in his back. He looked over at the digital clock to see it was way earlier then he would usually wake up at, he definitely didn't want to go back to sleep though, and risk having another one of those horrible nightmares.

"Guess I'll start today early." The informant said to himself as he walked down the hallway and into his luxurious bathroom, he closed the door behind him and locked it before going over to the bathtub and turning on the lukewarm water. He hoped that a nice hot bath would make his sore back feel better; having to suddenly carry even these couple extra pounds was really hurting his back.

"You alright in there, little Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked aloud as he gently rubbed his abdomen; even though the baby was growing at a rapid rate Shinra had said the brunet wouldn't be feeling movement from him/her until a few more weeks of growth.

"You better be okay, I'm not going through all this for nothing." Izaya said with a grin as he continued to rub the spot he knew his child was busy growing and getting stronger. Once the tub was filled Izaya turned off the water and stripped out of his silk black pajamas; a long sigh escaped his lips as he sunk down into the soothing water.

After his bath Izaya got back into a pair of shorts and a grey sweatshirt before going to his desk to see if he had received any messages or calls yet. He didn't have anyone to meet that day for once so he had time to relax in some more comfortable, lose fitting clothes. As he started looking through the various voicemails and text messages on his many phones he suddenly froze as he saw the read one of the recent messages he had gotten.

'_Hello Izaya-kun, I'll be coming over in an hour or so to discuss the matter of you taking some time off from work in 3 months._' Izaya read the message over and over again from his boss Shiki, he could always hide his baby bump under his fur trimmed coat so Shiki didn't see but still…something about the text message just made him feel…uneasy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this to so long to put up, I haven't been feeling too great lately and I've been very busy. I hope you liked this chapter though. Haha this isn't even the beginning of all the fun I have in store for this story~ Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved ^^ **


	8. Discussions and Cravings

"Thank you for having me over on short notice, Izaya-kun." Shiki said as the brunet handed him a cup of tea before walking around the desk to sit in his revolving chair. He had changed into a long sleeved v-neck shirt and a pair of dark jeans so he would look more presentable for his boss, instead of just greeting him in those shorts and sweatshirt he had originally put on. Luckily the black shirt was loose enough to cover his baby bump, though he still tried to not face the man directly just in case. He tried to keep his voice even and calm as he spoke even though his chest was bubbling with anxiety wondering how much Shiki actually knew about all this…

"So, you wanted to talk about me wanting to take some time off, right?" Izaya asked, leaning back casually in his chair like he didn't have a care in the world. He wanted to keep everything looking as normal and casual as possible so it looked like he wasn't worried about anything, even if on the inside his heart was trying to break through his ribcage.

"Yes, it struck me as unusual that my top informant would like to take so many months off. Since you're ahead on everything I see no reason why you shouldn't get the time off, but I am curious as to why you'd like to, considering how much you seem to be _interested_ in your job." Shiki said as he took a sip of the tea before placing it down on the desk; Izaya had already thought up an excuse before the man had come over, he just hoped he'd believe it.

"My doctor said I was working too much and I risked passing out from exhaustion, he wants me to take some time off to relax, unwind, and get some well needed rest. I don't want to take the vacation right away though since I want to finish the business I have with some important clients right now. I don't particularly like the idea of taking so much time off of work, so I'll be checking up on all my chartrooms and information sources while I'm on my break so I don't fall behind on anything." Izaya explained; it was a believable lie. He would usually work until before dawn and into the wee hours of the night; sometime he would work for days without sleep, until he either passed out at his desk or on the floor.

There was a long awkward pause between them as Shiki mulled over what Izaya had said; the brunet swallowed thickly as he felt his heart rate start to increase as the silence droned on. Usually he could keep a calm and collected demeanor, no matter what situation he was in. Even if he had a loaded gun pointed to his head, which has happened on a few occasions, he was still able to keep that casual stance and sadistic grin on his face. Now that he had all these unnatural hormones rushing through his body from the pregnancy it was becoming harder and harder to keep his anxiety and heart rate down; it also wasn't helping that his boss had such an intimidating aura surrounding him like he always did.

"Your doctor is the underground doctor, Kishitani Shinra, correct? I think I'll go pay him a visit to discuss how much time is recommended that you take off, so I know you don't take too short of a break. I don't want my best information broker to pass out at any bad timing, like when you're fighting with that Shizuo Hewajima fellow." Shiki answered finally, a grin spreading across his face as he stared at the younger male; almost as if his eyes were piercing right though his lie. Izaya's teeth clenched in irritation at hearing his childhood friend's name being mentioned; he had been through a lot with Shinra, he didn't want to drag him into anything bad, especially since he was doing so much to help him.

"Look…let's just cut the act right now, you obviously know I'm lying, and I don't want to drag Shinra into any of this so I'll just come clean with it all…" Izaya sighed apathetically as his posture sunk down a bit at the sensation of being defeated, he knew if he just continued to play along it would only make it worse for himself and Shinra. The other man's grin seemed to widen as he sat back in his seat, feeling quite pleased with himself at this point.

"You shouldn't insult my intelligence by trying to lie to me, now tell me the real reason you are doing this. I'm curious to hear your reasoning, I'm sure it'll be better than that lame excuse you tried to pass off to me." Shiki said as he folded his hands in his lap and waited for the other to start his explanation; Izaya had paused for a while before he started to explain the situation to his boss from the very beginning.

It took a while until Izaya had finished his story, concluding it with how many weeks he was into the pregnancy at that moment. Shiki continued to keep his rather indifferent expression once the raven had finished tell him the truth behind his wanted 'vacation'.

"So what you're saying is, is that that you were impregnated by Shizuo Hewajima after you accidentally had your gender altered?" The older man asked as he placed a hand under his chin in thought.

"That's basically the short version of it; I've decided to keep the child rather than aborting the pregnancy. I'm around the age that a young couple would start having children, not that I'm in _any _sort of relationship with that beast Shizu-chan." Izaya said the last part with acid lacing his voice; there was another long silence between the two men before another thoughtful look came across Shiki's face.

"This could be a good thing, you know. With your DNA and Shizuo's DNA in this child, it could turn out to be a very powerful man or woman. If it were to get your intelligence and cunning along with Shizuo's brut strength, it would be close to the perfect human weapon. It would be beneficial to the Awakusu-kai if we were to have someone like that on our side." Shiki suggested; Izaya had first suspected that if Shiki found out about his unusual pregnancy he would want him to terminate it immediately; he hadn't thought about that he would want something like this instead…

"I suppose…it would be good for our organization if we had that kind of person with us. I haven't thought about what I would do if the child were to inherit those traits. It would be hard for him live a normal life even if I kept it away from professions such as mine…I'm not sure if I want my child to follow in my footsteps, I'd have to think about it." Shiki just nodded to the brunet's answer before standing up from his seat.

"Alright then, I'll be taking my leave now. You'll have plenty of time to think about how you want your child's future to turn out; although when the time comes for them to choose their path in life, you should let them choose on their own. That's what any good parent would do, right?" The older man said before turning to walk out of the informant's apartment; once he had finally left Izaya sunk down deeper in his chair and ran a hand through his black locks. A long sigh passed his lips before he looked down at his small, half circle looking stomach; he gently placed his hand on the bump before muttering something to it.

"_How can something so small cause such a big mess?" _ His question was answered with a low growl coming from his stomach, signaling he was hungry. He was so worried about his boss coming over that he hadn't eaten breakfast, not like he wanted to anyway…but the baby _did_ have to eat. The informant stood up from his spinning chair and walked over to the kitchen to see what he had for the baby to eat; he wanted to find something that wouldn't make him have to throw up a half hour later, which had become a habit for the past few days.

"So baby, what are you in the mood for?" Izaya asked the unborn child, keeping his hand on his stomach as he searched through his cabinets and fridge. He suddenly felt his taste buds start to tingle with the craving for something the brunet deeply hated, sweets. Izaya had been having these craving for the past couple of days now, although he continued to refuse them and just try forcing the baby to eat something other than the sweet goodness.

"You're seriously going to make me go out to a bakery, aren't you?" Izaya grumbled irritably, only being answered by another growl. He quickly grabbed his fur trimmed jacket and put it on before walking out the front door of his apartment.

"You're not even born yet and you're already giving me a headache." The brunet sighed once he had gotten out of his apartment building; he zipped up his jacket and put his fur trimmed hood on before starting off down the street to look for a nearby bakery. His legs soon seemed to start moving with a mind of their own as he was lead further towards a town he was originally supposed to avoid. He had been to Ikebukuro so many times it was pure instinct for him to head there whenever he left his apartment; and now that he was so used to it, he didn't even notice he had entered the beast's territory.

"Ah, finally!" Izaya said happily once he came to a stop into a small bakery, his nose wrinkled with disgust as he saw the many different sweets that lines the shops window display. He hesitated before swinging open the bakery door and entering it, the smell of sweetness hitting him like a brick wall as he stepped further in.

Meanwhile…

"Wait, I wanted to stop by the bakery first before we headed to your place. I haven't had anything from one of Ikebukuro's bakeries in a while." Kasuka said as he stopped to stare indifferently at a nearby bakery, watching a small hooded man opening the door to it before disappearing inside. The blonde stopped next to his younger brother and just nodded in agreement to his suggestion, he would never pass up an opportunity to get something sweet.

"Let's go then." Shizuo said as they crossed the street and started heading towards the bakery; expecting the find something sweet, when they were actually in for something bitter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put this up, I really haven't been feeling okay and I'm still in a lot of pain as I'm writing this. I know a lot of you were wondering when baby daddy Shizuo was going to show up, well HERE HE IS! MWAHAHAHA~ OMG IM SO SORRY FOR THAT**** LAME**** LAST LINE OF THE CHAPTER I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I JUST HAD TO :) You'll all just have to see how this plays out in the next chapter~ Thank you all for reading and some reviews would really make me feel better right about now ^-^ **


	9. Something Sweet and Something Bitter

Izaya wrinkled his nose in disgust as the scent of sweet pastries infected each molecule of oxygen he had in his body. He walked slowly around the small shop, examining each desert carefully as he tried to figure out which one to buy. The walls in the shop were painted in pink and white vertical striped; there were also two tables set up in the far left corner incase a customer wanted to enjoy their sweet treat at the shop.

The rave stopped at a display case filled with red-velvet mini cakes covered in a blood red fondant and designed with white snowflakes, most likely made out of icing. Even though they were made of something Izaya disliked, he figured the baby would probably enjoy having these good looking caked.

"May I help you sir?" A cheerful brunet woman asked as she came out of the back room to stand behind the shop's counter; she was wearing a pink apron covered in what looked like flour and some different colored icing, as well as a cupcake shaped hat and her average looking clothes underneath the apron. Izaya looked up from the display case and gave her his usual sly smirk.

"Yes, I would like to buy two of these cakes and a few of those fudge brownies please." Izaya said as he spotted a tray of large brownies sprinkled with white powdered sugar and topped off with a gumdrop. He leaned his side against the counter as he watched the woman wrap up what he had asked for in a few individual white boxes, tying them up with a red bow, and gently placing them into a pink bag with the shop's name on it.

His attention was turned away from the woman at the sound of the small bell above the door, signaling another customer had arrived. He wasn't really in the mood to observe his lovely humans today; especially since he was in an environment he greatly disliked, so he didn't bother to look who had come in.

As he reached into his pocket to take out his wallet he suddenly felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his forehead. His brow knitted together in confusion as he started to feel his body temperature go up; he remembered Shinra saying that he would start to get heat flashes soon into his pregnancy. An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he moved his hood off his head so he'd be able to cool down a little, refusing to take off his jacket completely though since his baby bump would be to noticeable if he did.

"…Izaya-kun?" The brunet heard a curious voice say behind him; he turned on his heels at the sound of his name and froze when he saw who had said it. His heart rate seemed to increase in a matter of seconds at the sight of the familiar brother; he managed to keep his expression cool and collected even though he was contemplating on bolting out of the shop just then.

"Hello Kasuka, and Shizu-chan." Izaya sang out, making sure to say the blonde's nickname in a sort of mocking tone. "What are you two doing here in Shinjuku?" The raven asked curiously; thinking that Kasuka probably had to film somewhere in Shinjuku and his monster older brother was just checking up on him.

"What are you talking about? This is Ikebukuro, not Shinjuku." Kasuka answered, his usual indifferent expression plastered on his face. In the time he had known Izaya, he had come to have mixed emotions about him, not particularly liking him but not hating him either, like his brother did.

Izaya tilted his head to the side in confusion at the younger male's answer. "Really? Hmm I'm so used to coming to Ikebukuro I suppose I wandered here without thinking of it." He said, turning his attention back to the cashier who had finished wrapping up what he had ordered. Izaya took out what he owed her as well as a generous tip before taking the bags in his hands; as he started to turn he got a glimpse of Shizuo.

His hands had immediately balled into fists once the hood had fallen from covering Izaya's head; the vein in the side of his head was noticeably throbbing and his teeth looked so clenched Izaya was wondering if they'd break any second. It actually looked like Shizuo was holding back from beating the living daylights out of the small brunet, most likely because Kasuka was within a few inches of him.

"Are you sick Izaya? Your face is looking red." Kasuka asked, noticing the light red color starting to come to Izaya's face, figuring he was staring to get a fever.

"Ah, yes I'm not feeling so well today." Izaya said, keeping his sly smirk on his face as he turned his attention to the bleach blonde. "Mind letting me off the hook today Shizu-chan? It wouldn't be a fair fight if you killed me while I wasn't at my best health." The informant mentally laughed to himself when he saw Shizuo's teeth clench harder at his words, if that was even possible at this point. After a moment of silence he let his teeth unclench so he could utter something to his enemy.

"Just get the hell out of my sight, disgusting flea." Shizuo growled, his lips curling into something that looked like a snarl.

'_He really is a dimwitted monster, stupid daddy Shizu-chan.'_ Izaya thought to himself as he moved past the two, bumping against the side of Shizuo's shoulder as he did. As he opened the bakery's door he glanced over his should at the brothers, already feeling Shizuo's angry stare burning a hole in the back of his head.

"See you later, stupid Shizu-chan." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the shop and started down the sidewalk, back towards his luxurious apartment in Shinjuku.

"That was strange to see Izaya-kun here, I thought he hated sweets." Kasuka said once the brunet had left as he observed a display of red cupcakes with candy hearts resting on top of the icing. Shizuo still had his eyes glued to the door Izaya had existed a few minutes ago, like he could still see the man he deeply hated standing there still, giving him that sly grin of his.

"Hey Kasuka, do you mind if I meet you back at my apartment later? I'm positive that bastard flea is up to something." Shizuo asked, already ready to run out of the shop and try to catch up with the raven. Kasuka was silent for a moment at his brother's question before speaking up.

"Alright Nii-san, just don't get yourself arrested." And with that, Shizuo was out the door and already in full speed towards Shinjuku, like a hunter going after its prey.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been very sick for two weeks and I'm still very sick. I get to go to the doctor soon so hopefully I'll be able to get something that'll make me feel better. Anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter, thanks for reading! **


	10. Truth

"I hope you're satisfied now." Izaya said aloud after he swallowed the last piece of the cake he was eating. He had finished off one of the small cakes he had bought and half of the fudge brownies. He stood up from the half-circle couch with the box of leftover sweets in his hands and started off towards the kitchen; he opened up his large silver colored fridge and placed the box on the top shelf so they'd stay fresh for tomorrow, or later if he felt like eating again. He had to admit, the sweets weren't _that_ bad, but he still preferred things nice and bitter.

He took down a glass from the top cabinet and filled it with water, gulping it down and swishing some of the liquid around in his mouth to get the unbearably sweet taste out of his mouth. He hadn't had anything sugary like this in years so his taste-buds weren't used to the sudden sensation. The only time he would have something sweet was on Shinra's birthday when he would invite him and Celty over for cake.

Shinra and him had been good friends ever since grade school, he might have even go as far as saying they were 'best friends'. Izaya enjoyed having at least Shinra as his friend, because he knew he could trust him, he probably trusted Shinra more than himself. Come to think of it, Shinra was his _only_ friend. Well the only who actually _liked_ him anyway; he might have said Dotachin and Celty were his friends to, but he knew Dotcahin secretly hated him and the nickname he stuck to him, and Celty was afraid of him, because she knew he could have her taken away from Shinra in a heart-beat if he so pleased. Of course Izaya would never do that though, it would literally destroy Shinra inside and out; he could never do something that cruel to him especially.

Basically, to Izaya, Shinra was like his family. When he was younger he had a fairly good relationship with his parents and younger sisters, even with their evil tricks. He didn't like showing his weaknesses to them though, so if he had a bad day he would go up on the roof and stare out over the town; somehow watching all those people rush by on their way to be somewhere, important or not, made him feel a bit better. The raven would do that every time he had a bad day, which was rare since he always had a 'happy go-lucky' attitude. He was also a straight A honor-student, top of all his classes, chairman in multiple clubs, and of course his ability to annoy the living hell out of the dumber blonde student, which always put him in a good mood. Shinra was there through it all with him, starting with them meeting at a young age and then proceeding to go through their schooling together, as well as hanging out before and after school. Even when they got up to high school, when Izaya started associating with a 'bad' crowd outside of school Shinra would ask interestedly about it. Izaya had trusted him this far so he would tell him, but Shinra didn't ask because he was interested, he asked because he was worried, as any good friend would be.

Shinra was also able to put Izaya in a better mood when he had a bad day, slowly stopping the sittings on the roof. The only times he could recall himself being in a rotten mood was when Shizuo wasn't in school, he would skip into Shizuo's first period class a half-hour before the final bell rang, since Shizuo liked to hang out there early to talk with Shinra, and when he would find he wasn't there that day his face would unconsciously twist into a deep frown before almost dragging his feet back to his own classroom down the hall.

The brunet rinsed out the cup and put it back in its home before going over to his desk to check on his chartrooms and information sources; his right hand rested comfortably on the baby bump as he sat down in his spinning chair and started searching through the web. It became almost like second nature to rest a free hand on the bump that housed his unborn child; he had started to do it when he was outside as a sort of blind protection. Now he did it just for the comfort, he could almost feel a sort of energy or life essence resonating off it and up through his arm which gave him a good feeling as well as an 'on-guard' feeling.

Izaya glanced up from his multiple computer screens at the sound of heavy footsteps walking down the hallway outside his apartment's front door. He titled his head to the side in confusion at the sound; the only other person who lived on this floor was an elderly woman and her twenty-six year old CEO grandson who offered for her to stay with him after her husband died. A frail old woman couldn't make those kinds of footsteps, and grandson was much taller than Izaya but just as thin and probably as light as he was.

As he pondered the thought of who could be outside his home his front door was suddenly kicked in, part of it flying across the room and splintering into a million wood pieces on the floor, while another part of the door was just barely hanging off its hinges.

Izaya had jumped up from his desk chair at the sound of his front door being destroyed; his momentary lapse of fear and confusion being quickly wiped away in seconds when he saw a familiar man standing in the doorway, a grin on his face and a vein noticeably throbbing in the side of his head.

"What's up, _Izaya-kun_?" Shizuo growled the other's name as he stepped into the large apartment, stepping on the wood from the door he had just destroyed as he kept his eyes locked on the smaller male. Izaya had one of his switchblades already pointed at the beast; an angry and annoyed looked plastered across his face as he watched him start to come closer. He was never scared when he was fighting Shizuo, no matter what the situation was, even if he was cornered like a rabbit being hunted by a fox, he would never show fear to this man. It always amused him how angry Shizuo got when he chased after him or tried to attack him at his home, but not today.

"What do you want Shizu-chan? I don't have time to 'play' today." Izaya said acidly, his right hand still pressed against his lower abdomen while his other hand was still pointing a blade at the bleach blonde.

"Cut the bullshit flea, you really expect me to believe you just _accidentally_ wandered into Ikebukuro looking for a bakery? I know you hate sweets; now tell me what you were doing in Ikebukuro before I beat the shit out of you." The blonde said through clenched teeth as he now stood in front of the man's large wooden desk; already planning to beat the shit out if Izaya even if he did tell him.

"Are you serious? _That's_ why you decided to follow me home and destroy my front door. What a lame thing to try and kill me over, of course it's to be expected by someone as dimwitted as yourself. So what if I have a craving for something sweet every now and again, do you have a problem with my eating habits now?" Izaya said, his body staying alert and tensed as he rolled his amber eyes at Shizuo's reasoning for barging in on him.

"That's not the only reason I came here, I also had a strong craving to beat the shit out of you, it's even stronger now that I'm smelling your disgusting scent. I don't have a problem with your eating habits; I could care less about that. What I have a problem with it you and you coming to Ikebukuro, damn flea." Izaya was silent for a moment before thinking of another way to handle the situation; he lowered his arm and sat back down in his revolving chair. He took his hand off his abdomen and placed his elbow on the desk, leaning his cheek against his fisted hand and staring boredly at the taller male.

"Just get out Shizu-chan, aren't you a little old to be playing the 'school bully'?" The raven had said, gently tapping the blade of his knife on the side of his desk in a sort of impatient manor. This only caused Shizuo's anger level to rise to the point where there should have been smoke coming out of his nose and ears.

The blonde was completely caught off guard at Izaya just sitting down and giving him a bored, blank stare; every time they were in this sort of situation Izaya would find some way to slip out the front door past him and out the building. Laughing and running as he chased after him and threw nearby heavy metal objects at him like bombs. He was utterly puzzled, why wouldn't Izaya fight him?

"_What's he doing? Why is he just sitting there? Ugh his scent is everywhere, it's pissing me off. The look he has on is pissing me off; just being in the same room with him is __**pissing me off**__. Why the hell is he just sitting there with that stupid expression? I'm not old, we're the same age you dumb fuck. I have to kill him now, kill that stupid expression; he's doing that because he's planning something. I know that. Have to kill him kill him now kill him kill him kill kill killkillkillkillkill…"_

Izaya stood up from his chair in an instant when Shizuo suddenly shot forward and quickly move around the desk; he tried to jump back but the heel of his right foot had been caught on the wheel of his chair. As he started to fall back he moved his arm in a quick horizontal motion, cutting the fabric of Shizuo's vest and shirt as well as being able to see a line of red start to form on his exposed flesh.

"KillkillkillkillKILLKILLKILL KILL**KILLKILLKILLKILL**…" Shizuo growled between his teeth as he swung his arm back and slammed it in the middle of Izaya's body. Sending him down hard onto the ground, his body bouncing up from the floor a bit at the sheer force of the blow before resting paralyzed on the hard-wood ground. His eyes had widened so much that it looked like they would pop out of the sockets at any moment; he bottom lip trembled as he felt a trickle of dark red liquid slide over it and out the corner of his mouth. Izaya had remained so still that Shizuo had stopped in the middle of his attack on his prey to stand over and stare at him, seeing if he had pulverized his internal organs and instantly killed him or had just stopped his heart with one punch. But what Izaya started to do next made his own eyes widen in shock…Izaya had started crying.

"_What…no…what the hell am I doing?...I can't cry in front of him…I can't cry in front of Shizuo…no…I have to stop…I never cry…I haven't cried since my birth…so why am I….why…because…because…Shizuo killed my child." _Shizuo unconsciously took a step back away from the other, like he had some sort of deadly disease he could catch just from breathing the same air as him. He watched as Izaya slowly moved his arms around his stomach and gently turned over on his side, his mouth open like he was silently screaming out the air that was left in his lungs as more blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the floor. His body had violently started to tremble as he curled himself up into a ball, hugging his stomach tightly as more tears started to flood from his red eyes.

"_No…stop…you have to stop…you have to get up…get up and kill this monster…this bastard…he killed your baby, he dead…he has to be dead…your child is dead inside you…your child is dead…its dead…you have a dead child inside your body…your dead child…yours and Shizuo's baby…"_ Izaya let the thoughts infect his mind until he started to feel it more physically; he uncurled himself and leaned forward a bit before violently throwing up the contents in his stomach, making Shizuo take another step back.

"_What…what's happening…what is this? Why is…this isn't supposed to happen…this is wrong, something's wrong with this…" _Shizuo thought as he watched Izaya throw up the sweets he had eaten before pushing himself an inch away from it, and finally passing out cold.

* * *

"Do you uh…know what happened to him? I mean…he was acting…not like he usually would. It was…I don't know _what _it was actually. Just the look on his face was…I don't know." Shizuo said slowly, leaning his back against the white painted wall as he stared across the room at the underground doctor and the injured informant he was working on.

"…Well Shizuo…it's…it's a long story…I'll tell you when Izaya wakes up, which shouldn't be long." Shinra said after a long pause of silence; the blonde grunted in response and let his vision fall to the floor.

The unlicensed doctor picked up the sonograms he had taken and placed his hand under his chin in thought as he examined them; a small sigh passed his lips as he placed them down and picked up the X-rays he took of Izaya's ribs.

"Nnmmm…" Izaya groaned after a few minutes of having the IV pump fluids into his body, his eyes fluttered open for a moment before quickly shutting closed at the sudden bright light that he felt invading his eyesight. Shinra looked up from the X-rays at the sound of the other brunet groaning in a mixture of agony and distress.

"Don't move Izaya, I just finished performing surgery on you to reset a broken rib that had jammed into your lung. Luckily it was just a small puncture so it will feel better in a day or two, but you'll have to be careful with the stitches for a couple weeks." Shinra said reassuringly as he stood next to the raven.

"You…did you...take…take out…" Izaya tried to ask, too weak to finish his sentence. His breathing came in short pants as he tried to cope with the pain he felt ever time he filled his lungs with air and the intense burning sensation he felt were Shinra had opened him and stitched him back together. He swallowed thickly as he tried to move his hand over his abdomen to see if the bump was still there; to see if Shinra had taken out his underdeveloped child.

Shinra leaned down so he could whisper his response, so the blonde across the room couldn't hear him. "The baby is okay Izaya, its okay. Shizuo punched you just above where it was, it just got a small wave of shock from the hit, nothing more. Its okay it's not dead. Just relax now, everything's okay." Shinra whispered before pulling away, his polite smile returning to his face as he watched the informant instantly relax, pants of relief escaping his dry lips.

"Alright he's awake; now tell me what the hell is going on." Shizuo spoke up, staring at the two with a now irritated expression. He hated not knowing things, especially things involving the man he so deeply despised. The two were silent before Shinra looked back down at his childhood friend, who could barely keep his eyes open at this point.

"I'm sorry Izaya-kun but…I have to tell him, maybe if he knows he won't try to kill you, because he'll know what he's killing along with you…" Shinra said lowly before turning to the taller male. "Let's talk in the living room Shizuo." The bodyguard stood there for a moment before nodding in response and then exiting the small operating room.

"No…Shinra don't…don't tell him…don't Shinra don't…" Izaya panted, he watched with half-lidded eyes as Shinra turned his back on him and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Izaya bit his bottom lip hard in anger at feeling so weak and helpless, he didn't think he did, or ever could feel this much pain and agony both mentally and physically in his entire life. Finally he just tilted his head back and started crying out his friend's name, sometimes pausing in between to catch his breath before going right back to screaming for him as loud as he was able.

After almost an hour of fruitless screaming the door of the room suddenly slammed open, Izaya let his eyes slowly close as the sound of heavy footsteps started coming towards him. He only allowed them to open back up again when he felt hot, heavy breathing coming down from someone standing over him.

"…."

"…"

"…..Can I see?" Shizuo finally asked, breaking the droning silence between them. Izaya stared at him for another long while, wondering if he should show him or not, he figured if he didn't show him now Shizuo would probably make him by force. A small sigh escaped the brunet's lips before he slowly pushed the blankets down to his waist; his shirt had been taken off him so Shinra could perform the surgery so it was already easy to see the almost medium size bump coming from his abdomen. It _did _look as if he was pregnant and not just gaining weight in his stomach. Izaya took in a quick breath as he suddenly felt a large, warm hand press gently on top of the bump, keeping it there for a moment before taking it away.

"So…you're really pregnant with my child." Shizuo said as more of a statement then a question, probably still trying to come to terms with knowing Izaya had his child inside him, developing and growing with both their DNA inside it.

"...Yes…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo Shizuo knows! Ha you'll have to wait and see if he'll want to be in the baby's life or just wants it dead~ Sorry this took a little while to upload, school is such a pain. I'm on break Thursday-Sunday so I'll try to put up another chapter to this sometime then, also finish some One-Shots and other chapters to fan fictions I'm working on. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Also Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it! :)**


	11. Decisions

Shizuo had never liked the idea of children, probably one of the reasons why he had never tried to go for a serious relationship with anyone…and also because most women were afraid of him. The ones who weren't afraid were mostly just looking to see if he could put that brute strength to _other_ uses, even though Shizuo never gave into any of them.

One of the main reasons why Shizuo never thought of himself having children was because of his strength, he had always worried to himself that if he were to have a child it would inherit his brute strength and possibly his temper which would just make it worse. He didn't want that, he didn't want someone else to be cursed with the same strength he had, especially his own child. Shizuo had never gotten into a relationship with anyone, not even in high school, although he would occasionally get a love note stuffed in his shoe locker.

The blonde didn't really believe in love anyway, or believe that he could ever fall in love with someone. He had never shown attraction to anyone or had cared for anyone dearly other than his younger brother. Kasuka was his own flesh n' blood little brother that he would do anything to protect, but even as they were kids he would get angry at Kasuka as brothers usually would. He had loved Kasuka, but he had also almost crushed him with a fridge for eating something that was his; he knew he had that same fire temper he had when he was a child, so if he couldn't control himself with his own younger brother how could he expect himself to control himself with his wife and children?

He couldn't let that happen, if they were to one day fight over something and he would get angry as he probably would, he might pick up their kitchen table or fridge and crush her by accident. What if she was pregnant with their child? What if their two year old son saw him kill his mother? What then? What if he got mad at their child one day and grabbed his arm to hard and broke it? No…no no that couldn't happen, he wouldn't let that happen. He didn't give a shit about everyone else, but he couldn't hurt the people he cared about, he wouldn't forgive himself for that, ever.

"What are you doing?" Izaya said in an irritated tone as he looked over at the blonde who was still sitting in the chair next to him; after what seemed like an hour of silence between them the informant had regained more of his strength and had sat up in the small hospital like bed, leaning his back against the head board. He had both hands placed over his baby bump and had his crimson eyes locked on the larger male, watching his chest move slowly upward and then downward with ever heavy breath he took.

"Shut up flea, I'm thinking." Shizuo answered, he was leaning back in the chair with his head tilted all the way back, his eyes glaring up at the white ceiling above them.

"Wouldn't you need a brain for that?" Izaya retorted, flinching when his bed was suddenly kicked by the blonde and moved a couple inches. He glared at the other as he sunk down in the small bed a little to get more comfortable; another long silence droned on between them and the one sound that filled the room was the beeping from Izaya's heart monitor.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Shizuo asked, in an almost casual manor. He still had his head tilted back and his eyes glued to the ceiling; he thought if he wasn't looking at the male he would be able to keep a little calmness in his system.

Izaya was caught off guard at the question, he didn't think Shizuo would be the least bit interested in the baby's status; he also was surprised how clam Shizuo sounded. It was weird hearing him talk like that, but he didn't complain. "No, in another month or two Shinra will be able to tell." Izaya said, continuing to keep his crimson eyes on the other, so he would see if he made any sudden moves towards him.

A heavy sigh came from the bleach blonde before he let head slowly turn to look at the other; immediately he felt his anger start to boil inside of him. "Look, this child is still _my_ child too, right?" Shizuo said slowly, already wondering if he was going to regret the decision he had internally made. "I want to be a part of its life, even if _you're_ also the parent the kid is still mine, I at least want to be able to visit my son or daughter ever few times a week." He said, turning his head to look back up at the ceiling.

"What makes you think I'll let you anywhere near my child? I don't care if you're the father, you're a beast. You can hardly control that inhuman strength of yours; you'll just end up accidentally killing him because he might have similar looks to mine or might make you mad one day. I'm not taking that risk; you can just forget about all this. Just leave me alone until I actually give birth, Shinra had offered to babysit for me whenever I need so I don't need you for anything. I'll do everything I possibly can to make sure you don't come within one hundred feet of my child." Izaya said through clenched teeth; he was sitting up straight now in the bed with both arms wrapped around his abdomen protectively. He didn't trust Shizuo, not even a little, he wasn't about to let him try and become a part of his child's life only to end up ending it by accident.

"I would never hurt my own child, it might piss me off if he or she looks like you but I wouldn't hurt them." Shizuo snapped back angrily, his brow knitting together as he turned his attention back to the informant. They stared at each other for another long while with piercing glares, a telepathic argument seeming to go on between the two.

"I don't trust you, you'll hurt him." The raven finally said; Shizuo was surprised how protective Izaya was acting. He had never thought of the flea to be so protective over a child, even if it was his own. Izaya seemed to care about himself and himself only, he didn't think he was capable of caring about anything else. He could understand why the informant would be worried though, he hardly trusted himself as well.

"Alright alright…how about we make a deal? Let's say I help you through this weird pregnancy right up until you give birth, I'll even be there when you do give birth. If I can control myself around you then I'll definitely be able to control myself around the kid. "Shizuo said; he utterly hated the thought of having to spend time with the smaller male, but he did really want to be able to see his child…

Izaya sat there silently for a while, mulling over the blonde's suggestion. As much as he hated to admit it, going through all this practically alone wasn't exactly 'a walk in the park', but he thought it was still better than having Shizuo help him. Then again, Shizuo did seem serious about wanting to be able to be with his child, and with the way he was Izaya knew he wasn't going to give up on trying to see their baby. He bit his bottom lip hard as he tried to think of another solution to get the blonde to just drop it all and forget it…he couldn't think of one.

"….Fine…Fine I suppose if you can control your anger around me then you can control it around our baby…but I have a few conditions. First condition will be you living with me until the baby is born; you have to be able to stand the site of me twenty-four/seven. Second condition is the baby will be living with me, you'll be allowed to visit him or her whenever you have free time, I might drop the baby off at Shinra's if I have to meet with clients so you can go there to visit as well. Third condition is you have to help me clean out a room for the baby at my place, I'm already starting to slow down from having this extra weight on me and it'll be easier for you to move out all the stuff in the room I have picked out. Lastly, you have to go out and get me whatever I crave for, no matter what time of night it is. If I start feeling a craving coming on, you'll be the one to help me satisfy it."

Shizuo listened to all the conditions and let his face fall into one of irritation. "..Fine, how long are you supposed to be pregnant for?"

"I have about four or five more months, the pregnancy isn't a normal one obviously so it won't take as long for the baby to develop." Izaya answered, he watched as the other stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to where the brunet's fur trimmed jacket was folded up.

"Great, five months living with you." Shizuo grumbled under his breath as he reached into the brunet's coat pocket and pulled out his house key. "I'll go pack some stuff from my place and bring it over to yours; Shinra said you can't leave here until tomorrow so I guess I'll see you then." The blonde said as he shoved the male's house key into his pocket and swung open the door to the small operating room. "See you later, flea."

Once Shizuo had left Izaya laid back against the soft pillow behind him and let a hand run through his black locks, feeling a head ache start to come on. "This is going to be a mess…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a bit OOC, it was kind of difficult to write them really IC for this, I tried my best though, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

_**Important News: I put a poll up for everyone to vote on the sex of the baby, just go to my profile page and vote if you want them to have a girl or a boy. Whichever one has the highest votes I'll use that one. Also if you guys have any cute Japanese names for the baby(or possibly babies) just leave it in your review! Thanks!**_

**P.S. I'll be updating my profile today, if anyone is interested in reading it. **


	12. Reading and Strange Feelings

Shizuo waited impatiently on Shinra's couch for the informant to finish dressing into his regular clothes; he had brought all his clothes and other things he would need to Izaya's the day before and had told his landlord he'd be out for a couple months. The blonde started reaching for his vest's breast pocket for his pack of cigarettes but stopped himself when he remembered Shinra didn't like when he smoked in the house.

"Here Shizuo, I found some books I think you should take a look at." Shizuo heard the familiar voice say; he glanced over and saw Shinra holding out a bag filled to the top with books. He reluctantly took them and placed them in his lap before starting to take the books out one by one to examine them. Shizuo's brow knitted together as he started to read the titles of the books with frustration.

"Why are you giving me all these damn pregnancy and parenting books? I don't need them." Shizuo said as he placed the books back in the bag and pushed them over to the side of him.

"I thought it would be good if you read them, you can learn about some ways to help Izaya with the pregnancy and how to care for a child. You don't want to go into this blindly; I really recommend you read them." Shinra said as he took a seat in the loveseat diagonal from where Shizuo was sitting.

"I'm not going to help that parasite with all this; I'm just going to tolerate him for the few months so I can spend some time with my kid afterwards." Shizuo said, feeling his hand try to reach for his cigarettes but stopped himself again.

A heavy sigh escaped the brunet's lips as he shook his head at the other. "Look Shizuo, Izaya wants you to prove to him you're capable of caring for a child. Do you really think just living with him and ignoring him is going to change his mind in the slightest? You have to show him you can handle this; understanding what he's going through and reading up on parenting will definitely be a step in the right direction. If you really do want to be in your baby's life then you're going to have to work for it because I agree with Izaya, if it doesn't look like you can keep yourself under control then I don't want you near the baby either."

Just as Shinra finished his sentence the door leading to the back operating room opened and Izaya stepped out, struggling to zip up his fur trimmed jacket. "This stupid thing wont zipper, I might have shrunken it in the wash." Izaya sighed with frustration as he gave up on trying to zipper the jacket; Shinra smiled softly at his childhood friend and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Don't worry Izaya-kun, it's just from your stomach getting bigger, you'll be able to fit in it after you have the baby." Shinra said, patting his friend's back comfortingly.

"Great." Izaya said, not even a small trace of enthusiasm in his voice as his expression turned into one of irritation. He glanced over at the unnatural blonde as he stood up from the semi comfortable spot where he was sitting, his right hand gripping what looked like a plastic bag filled with the books.

"What are those?" Izaya asked curiously as he stared at the bag of books the larger male was holding; Shizuo just shrugged casually and tried not to let his vision fall on the smaller male.

"Nothing...Are you ready to go flea?" Shizuo mumbled under his breath, refusing to let his eyes fall on the informant so he didn't get pissed off. Izaya was silent for a moment before curtly nodding and starting to walk towards the door, his ribs were still sore and healing so he walked slowly and slightly hunched over to keep from feeling more pain then he already was in.

"Thanks for everything Shinra; I'll come by in another two weeks for another sonogram." Izaya called over his shoulder as he swung the front door open and walked out with the ex-bartender following close behind.

The two walked in silence the way back to Izaya's apartment, which wasn't that far from the underground doctor's home. They had even let the awkward silence stay as they rode the elevator up to the floor the informant's home was on.

"I'm going to be working at my desk for a while; I don't care what you do as long as you don't mess up my apartment." Izaya said over his shoulder as he stepped into his apartment, not bothering to hear the other's answer as he walked over to his desk and sat down gently as to not agitate his injuries.

"Shinra said you should rest in bed for a few days, your fucked up plans can wait." Shizuo said as he slammed the door shut behind him, which Izaya had replaced earlier that day from the one Shizuo had smashed before. Izaya just rolled his eyes at him and continued to let his nimble fingers glide across the keyboard, not making any signs that he was about to stop working.

Shizuo felt his teeth grind together at being ignored; he hated being ignored, especially by the flea. He tossed the bag of books Shinra had given him on the half circle couch and walked over to the raven's desk, staring down at him with those brownish eyes of his.

"What's so damn important that you need to keep working with broken ribs?" The blonde asked, stuffing his fists into his pockets so he didn't try to punch Izaya's face in.

"If you want information you'll have to pay me." Izaya answered, hardly giving the other a glance as he opened up one of the drawers of his desk to start looking for a needed file. Shizuo 'tched' before turning and going back to plop down on the expensive looking couch, he knew if he continued to stand there he would eventually snap.

"Whatever, I don't care." He growled between his teeth as he grabbed one of the books out of the bag and opened it up to the first page, nearly tearing the book as he did so. He already started to feel a vein in the side of his head start to pulse with the beat of his rapidly beating heart; his fingers made indents in the cover of the book as he tried to focus on reading.

The book he had taken out was one of the pregnancy books; most of the information was what symptoms you would start feeling through the pregnancy as well as ways to help relieve some of the symptoms. There were a few recipes and tricks to induce labor and ways to tell if the baby would be a boy or girl without having a sonogram. After a few minutes of reading Shizuo felt himself start to calm down a little; he leaned back against the seat and tried to get in a relaxed position as he continued to read the information. He had figured all this pregnancy and baby stuff would bore him to sleep, but surprisingly it wasn't that bad.

Meanwhile while Shizuo relaxed with the books he had been given, Izaya was sitting uncomfortably in his desk chair with his eyes glued to the multiple screen. His back was intensely sore and throbbing with pain as well as where his healing ribs were. Izaya stood up with irritation after he had shut down all his computer screens, the pain had become too much to just ignore so he decided to stop for the day.

"Happy? I'm resting now, my ribs and back hurt too damn much." Izaya said irritably as he took a seat a little away from the blonde who was still busy reading. Shizuo just grunted in response to the informant as he flipped the page of his book; it was the first time he had actually been able to ignore the annoying raven.

"Are you actually _reading_, Shizu-chan? Heh, I didn't know you could." The brunet said with a smirk; his grin quickly fading to a frown when all he got was another grunt for a response. He glanced over curiously at what the larger male was reading and soon snickered in surprise.

"Is _that_ what type of books Shinra gave you? Why would you need them, it's not like you plan to help me with any of this." Izaya commented, letting his hands rest on the not-so-small baby bump.

"You said you wanted me to prove I could handle having a child around, so what better way to start then to help you with the pregnancy, right? You can't say you want me to do that and not even give me a chance." Shizuo retorted, closing the book and placing it to the side of him. Izaya's brow knitted together in thought of the other's response. He supposed he was right; he should give him _at least_ a chance before he started judging him.

"So what were you whining about? You're in pain or something? I can't help with making your ribs feel better but I could probably help with your back. Turn around and I'll work out the knots or whatever." Shizuo said as he turned to face the other; the thought of actually touching Izaya made him want to gag. The only thing that had made him even consider helping the brunet was what he had just read, that the better the mother felt the better the baby felt. Even though he despised the informant right down to the very pit of his soul, he had already started to really care for their baby, and if helping Izaya with his back pain would possibly make the baby feel better too then he would do it.

Izaya was about to decline but the throbbing pain in his back was starting to really grind at his nerves, he slowly and reluctantly slid off his fur trimmed jacket and turned around so his back was facing the brute. "Just don't break my back." He mumbled; after a moment of waiting he suddenly felt two large hands gently place themselves on his back and start kneading into his sore spots. He was tense for a few minutes until he finally started to relax and let Shizuo work out the painful knots in his back; he soon even found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the small massage he was getting.

Shizuo was surprised at how warm Izaya's body actually felt; he had always figured it would be cold as ice like that flea heart of his. He had started off gently kneading his thumbs under Izaya's shoulder blades before slowly working his way down, making sure to work out any knot he felt the best he could. Touching the other's body like this made a strange churning feeling start to form in his very core, he couldn't tell if it was complete disgust or something else…he didn't want to think about it too hard.

"There, better?" Shizuo asked after he had taken his hands away, Izaya was so focused on the release of pain he had felt it took him a moment to respond to the blonde.

"Yea…thanks." Izaya said as he relaxed against the couch again; Shizuo nodded his welcome before picking the book back up again and opening to where he had left off. After the strange feeling had completely faded he found himself wondering if the feeling he felt was a good one or bad one. After a moment Shizuo shook his head and tried not to think about it anymore, having a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer to that question.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long; I've been very busy with a lot of things. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading!**

**Sex of the baby News: **

**Girl: 13 votes**

**Boy: 7 votes**

**The poll will be up until the chapter before the sex of the baby is revealed so keep voting! ~ Also give me some ideas for names please~**


	13. Another Night Together

**Author's Note: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE. SORRY! LIFE IS BEING A BITCH TO ME. SORRY! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH MY STORY EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO TRY TO GIVE YOU A CHAPTER EVERY WEEK NOW!**

**Poll for sex of the baby:**

**Votes for a Boy: 22**

**Votes for a girl: 17**

**I'm going by what the poll says sooo keep voting everyone~ Thanks! And thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"Uh…what do you think you're doing?" Izaya asked as he stared down at the half naked blonde curled up comfortably on the right side of his king sized bed. He was in only a pair of dark blue sweatpants and was lying down on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his chest with his cheek halfway on it. Shizuo didn't bother opening his eyes to look at the smaller male as he answered him.

"I'm not sleeping on your couch for months; even if I am sleeping in the same bed as _you_ I guess it's better than breaking my back on the lumpy couch of yours." Shizuo mumbled as he turned over a bit so his back was too Izaya. "It's not like you need this huge bed all to yourself anyway, you're small you don't take up that much space. If it bothers you that much that I'm in here just put a pillow between us, I'm too tired to really care if you're sleeping next to me."

"There is nothing wrong with my couch; it's very comfy and very expensive." Izaya said under his breath, he knew nothing would make the stubborn beast move from his bed so he decided to just let the blonde sleep there for tonight. His back was already hurting from the extra weight on his front so he too wasn't about to go sleep on the couch; it was comfy for sitting, not sleeping.

The raven swiftly stripped out of his clothes and down to his boxers before putting on a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts that hung down to his knees. He had bought these clothes a while ago not really realizing they were too big for him back then; but now since his stomach had grown the shirt was a nice comfortable fit, even though the shorts were still a little too baggy. He placed an extra pillow between him and the larger male before lying down on his own side of the bed, curling up on his side with his arms under his large abdomen, almost like he was cradling the child that was inside of him.

It felt a little uncomfortable to Izaya knowing that there was another person sleeping only a few inches away from him, especially the feared monster of Ikebukuro. He was surprised Shizuo was able to handle actually sleeping in the same bed as him, without even so much as a growl or mean remark. The informant shrugged slightly and figured Shizuo was probably telling the truth when he said he was too tired to care, these past few days _had_ been very exhausting.

A relaxed sigh passed the brunet's slightly parted lips as he pulled the warm blankets over his body, letting the sound of the other male's slow breathing lull him to sleep. Even with the dull pain of his healing ribs and sore back he was able to fall asleep with ease, unconsciously matching his breathing with Shizuo's as he was completely engulfed in unconscious bliss.

This bliss had lasted a nice few hours until Izaya started to be stirred awake by hot air being blown on the back of his neck; as he opened his tired crimson eyes he glanced up at the digital clock on his nightstand. A low groan resonated deep in his throat when he saw it was three in the morning; he slowly turned over onto his back and onto his side to see what was breathing on him so heavily, being too tired to think rationally and figure out there was only one other person in the bed with him. A small wave of shock hit him as he came face to sleeping face with the bleach blonde; Shizuo had rolled over in his sleep and now his blissfully sleeping face was inches away from Izaya's. He was still cuddling the comfy pillow close to his chest, enjoying the comfort it gave him when he slept.

"_Well this is a surprise; I never would have guessed you were a snuggler Shizu-chan."_ Izaya thought to himself as a smug grin spread across his face; he started to roll back over into his previous position but found himself mesmerized by the look the beast had on his face. It was so rare to see the great monster of Ikebukuro have such a peaceful look on, considering his extremely short temper. It was the only time Izaya thought he had actually seen a hint of innocence on the man's face, and he found himself starting to actually like it.

Izaya relaxed back on his side and continued to stare at the other; his eyes becoming fully alert now as he watched the sheets wrapped around Shizuo's body move with every deep breath he took. His pink plush lips were slightly parted and the informant could still minty freshness mixed with tobacco, he thought he smelled a hint of something else which mostly likely was the milk Shizuo had drank before bed.

After what seemed like hours Shizuo started to become restless, probably sensing the feeling of someone closely watching him. He rolled back over on his other side, pulling all the sheets with him and wrapping himself in them like a cocoon. Izaya sat up after the larger male had curled up comfortably in the new warmth wrapped around him on the other side of the bed.

"I bet you're sooo comfortable right now you bastard protozoan." Izaya growled under his breath, feeling his tiredness come back along with a nasty cranky mood. He grabbed a bundle of the sheets and started tugging them roughly, trying to unravel the larger male from his nest of blankets. A low grunt was the only response Izaya got to his struggling to get his half of the blankets.

"Screw this." He moved his legs around and kicked as hard as he possibly could in his tired, and not to mention pregnant state, at the monster's back. Another low grunt was heard before Shizuo rolled right off the side of the bed and landed on the floor with a heavy thump. The sounds of rustling and the tearing of the sheets sounded throughout the once silent room as Shizuo untangled himself from the sheets and stood up from the carpeted floor, he swayed a bit before waiting a minute to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Once he was able to slightly see the outline of the smaller male sitting up in the bed a low, angry growl came from between his clenched teeth.

"What the fuck was that for flea?" Shizuo barked angrily as he sat down on the edge of the bed, making the mattress bounce the informant up an inch or two from it. His back was to Izaya as he picked up the torn remains of the blanket he had just finished fighting off his muscle clad body.

"You took all the damn blankets and I couldn't get them off you, stupid Shizu-chan." Izaya said in an almost sighing tone, being way too tired to actually start a full yelling match with the blonde. It seemed Shizuo was the same amount of tired as the raven since he just through a couple torn bits of the blanket to Izaya before plopping back down on his side to go back to sleep.

"Whatever." He mumbled before trying to get comfortable under his remains of the blankets.

"What the hell did you do to my blanket? This was my favorite one, idiot. You ruin everything you touch don't you, stupid Shiz-" Izaya's whining was cut off by Shizuo rolling over and digging the tips of his fingers into the pillow the informant's head was previously laying on. There was a loud ripping noise as he dragged his fingers across Izaya's pillow and then proceeding to move to the pillow that had been between them; both pillows started spewing feathers through the gashes Shizuo made in them as their attacker rolled back over onto his side.

Izaya stared down at his shredded pillows and then back at the curled up blonde; he had an incredible urge to grab the twelve inch pocketknife in his nightstand and thoroughly use it on the larger male…but he didn't want to risk a full on fight while he was like _this_.

"What am I supposed to use as a pillow now, Shizu-chan? My back is already hurting from _your_ child; the least you could do is give me your pillow." Izaya said, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice even and calm. After a minute of silence Shizuo slowly sat up in the bed and started grabbing at the pillows he had just destroyed, imagining they were Izaya when he had ripped them. He tossed them over the side of the bed and as many feathers as he could before pulling the pillow he had been cuddling towards Izaya. Every movement he made was so slow it made Izaya wonder if Shizuo was actually awake or just letting his body do whatever it wanted.

"C'mere…" Shizuo said almost too low for Izaya to hear, he patted the pillow that was only a few inches from where he was. The informant stared at him for a while before reluctantly moving forward and laying his tired head on the pillow; he watched through half lidded eyes as Shizuo pulled bits of pieces of the blanket onto him until he was fully covered.

He flinched back a bit as Shizuo fell over onto his side and laid his own head only a few inches from his; he started to smell that mix of tobacco and mint coming from the blonde's breath again as Shizuo seemed to move himself closer before letting himself fall back into his hibernation state.

"….look Shizu-chan, there's another pillow in the closet…why don't you just get th-" Izaya was cut off for the second time that night as the brute wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close against his bare chest.

"Sshhh… just shut up." Shizuo whispered, probably just talking in his sleep at this point as he held the smaller male close against his chest. Izaya's eyes were wide now, feeling those strong arms wrapped around him, knowing they could crush him with no real effort in mere seconds…Part of him wanted to rip himself away from the dazed blonde and just go sleep on the couch…but the other part of him said this was…this was okay.. The informant soon picked a side to listen to, and let himself fall back into his deep sleep in the monster's arms.


	14. Morning Sickness

A low groan resonated deep within the blonde's chest as he felt the hot morning light shinning against his bare back; as he started to come back to reality he silently wished he could punch the sun for waking him up. He let go of the warm thing he was holding in his arms, not remembering or caring what it was, and slowly let himself sit up in the bed. He glanced over at the nightstand digital clock to see it was a quarter to seven. He had to meet Tom around nine so he thought he had a good amount of time to get ready, even though it would be a semi long walk back into Ikebukuro.

As he started to swing his legs over the side of the bed he glanced around the room with his now fully awake and alert eyes, trying to remember at what point in the night he ripped up the informant's pillows and blankets. He sighed at himself before glancing over at the still peacefully sleeping raven to make sure he didn't accidentally rip Izaya as well. Shizuo stared indifferently at the curled up smaller male, the ripped sheets wrapped around his skinny frame in a jumbled mess.

He decided to just let Izaya continue sleeping; it would be better than having him awake and in his way. Shizuo slowly stood up from the king sized bed and closed the curtains so the sun's light wouldn't shine in the brunet's face.

He had taken the liberty of hanging up all his bartenders' suits in Izaya's closet so they didn't get wrinkled when he had brought all his clothes and other things over. He took down one of pairs of suits as well as a new pair of boxers and black dress socks before opening the bedroom door and going down the hallway to Izaya's luxurious looking bathroom.

Shizuo felt a little uncomfortable showering in this fancy looking bathroom, since his was less than half the size of Izaya's, and nowhere near as clean. He shrugged and decided it didn't matter, as long as there was hot water he could live with it. He stripped out of the sweatpants and boxers he had on before stepping into the shower and turning on the water; a relaxed sigh escaping from between his lips as the jet of warm water hit his muscle clad body. After a good ten minutes of washing his body and hair he rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, not wanting to take too long so he'd have enough time to make a good breakfast.

Once he got dressed he brought the clothes he had worn the night before back into the bedroom and tossed them into his suitcase; he didn't want to keep his clothes in the same laundry as the flea's so he decided to just use his suitcase as a laundry container for now. As he started to walk back out of the room he glanced back at the male still sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed; his eyes traveling downward to stare at the somewhat noticeable bump on Izaya's abdomen area. Shizuo stood there staring for a good five minutes before he finally shook his head and walked out of the room, closing the door rather harshly behind him.

He wasn't surprised Izaya didn't have a lot of food in his fridge or pantry; most of the things were boxes of tea and snack type things, probably for his clients. Shizuo glanced at the digital clock on the microwave to see it was only seven; he grabbed some ingredients from the pantry and fridge as well as a large bowl and pan to cook with. As a child his parents had worked a lot so he would usually be in charge of cooking for him and Kasuka. He wasn't the best cooker but he could make fairly good simple things, such as the pancakes he was about to make.

Meanwhile in the other room, Izaya had started to stir awake at the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut. He rolled over onto his back and slowly let his crimson eyes open after a few minutes of debating on whether to go back to sleep or wake up. A long yawn passed his lips as he sat himself up in the bed and stood up to stretch out his sore muscles; he glanced around the room and sighed when he realized he was going to have to clean up the mess of ripped sheets and pillows later. He was still half asleep as he neared the bedroom door, but as the smell of cooking food started to fill his senses he started to become much more awake. The raven gently placed an arm under his baby bump at the sound of his stomach growing; he grinned and gently patted it with his other hand before opening up the door to get the full aroma of the food.

"Let's go see what bastard daddy is cooking." Izaya said aloud to the baby as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, his mouth starting to water as he breathed in the scent of what Shizuo was making. There was a medium stack of blueberry pancakes in the middle of the table along with two plates set down and utensils sitting next to them; two glasses of orange juice had been poured and a bottle of maple syrup was sitting patiently next to the stack of pancakes, waiting to be used most likely by Shizuo.

"How nice of you to cook breakfast daddy Shizu-chan." Izaya said in a teasing tone as he sat down in front of one of the plates; a grin spread across his face when he saw the brute's hands clench around the handle of the pan and spatula he was holding. After a moment Shizuo turned around and slid another thick blueberry pancake on top of the stack before turning off the stove and placing the pan in the sink to be washed later.

"I didn't cook it for _you_." The blonde mumbled as he forked about five of the pancakes onto his plate before grabbing the syrup bottle to drown them in gooey sweetness. Izaya rolled his eyes at the other as he slid two pancakes onto his plate and started eating, not wanting to put syrup on his since it was too sweet.

"Oh yea? Who's it for then?" The raven retorted after swallowing his first bite of food, which surprisingly wasn't that bad. He waited for his answer from Shizuo but never got one, the blonde just continued to shove bite after bite into his mouth with his head down, refusing to look up at the smaller male.

There was a long silence between them for a while; the only sound coming from Shizuo who was gulping down food like his life depended on it. Izaya had managed at least half of his first pancake before starting to feel nauseas; he sat there without eating for a while to calm his stomach down, but he soon found himself starting to push himself away from the table so he could run to the bathroom.

Shizuo had noticed the brunet's cease in eating and had glanced up at him for the first time that morning to see why. "What? Are they undercooked?" The blonde asked as he sat up straight and looked at the brunet with a half indifferent half hate-filled stare. Izaya shook his head to answer the other as he quickly stood up from the table and turned to run towards the bathroom. Shizuo stared after him in confusion before also getting up and following him down the hallway and into the bathroom, where the informant was already knelt down in front of the toilet and emptying everything he had just eaten.

"Come on flea, my pancakes weren't _that_ bad." The blonde said as he leaned against the doorframe and locked his eyes on the sickly male; Izaya shot him a death stare before flushing and shakily standing back to his feet.

"Its morning sickness you moron, that's what's supposed to happen." Izaya growled between clenched teeth as he opened the medicine cabinet to grab the bottle of mouthwash he kept in there. As he started to open the cap he suddenly felt a wave of different emotions start to wash over him, making him feel angry and upset and depressed all at the same time. His hands shook as he started to open his mouth to pour some of the minty liquid into his mouth; he had almost dropped the bottle completely before he finally managed to pour some in his mouth and start to swish it around. He carefully placed the bottle back into the medicine cabinet and spit out the liquid before placing his hands on either side of the porcelain sink. Shizuo had noticed the strange way the other male had started to act and had actually started to become uncomfortable with it; he had never seen Izaya act like this and had no idea how to act back.

Izaya was upset, he could see that by the expressions he was making, but he didn't understand _why_ it had happened so suddenly. He had only been able to read a little bit of the books Shinra had given him and stopped at the part about the completely random mood swings usually get during pregnancy. He shifted his weight to his other leg as he continued to dart his eyes around the room awkwardly, not wanting to look down at the raven that was still bent over the sink and trembling.

"Just go away if you're just going to stand there and stare at me, idiot Shizu-chan." Izaya finally growled through clenched teeth as he stared down at his distorted reflection in the clean marble countertop.

"_Looking like this…in front of this monster…pathetic…disgusting…" _Izaya thought as he continued to feel the overwhelming waves of emotions hitting him; he had never felt this way before in his life…and it was actually starting to frighten him, since feeling these kinds of emotions all at once just wasn't natural for a man, especially a man like him.

The informant was so wrapped up with his thoughts he hardly noticed the hand starting to be outstretched towards him; he immediately flinched with shock when he felt the larger male's hand fall on his back. "Calm down flea, everything's okay." Shizuo mumbled as he started to move his hand in a rubbing sort of motion; he never was good with comforting other people, especially people he hated, so this was the best he could do.

Izaya's eyes had widened so much from this they looked close to popping right out his head; his body was completely frozen as he felt the other gently rubbing his back, trying to calm him down from whatever he was feeling. In only a matter of a minute or so Izaya actually did start to feel himself become calmer with Shizuo's touch, his fingers starting to unclench from the countertop and his shaking starting to cease all together.

Silence fell between the two for the second time that morning, Shizuo continuing to rub Izaya's back to calm him and the informant continuing to stand there hunched over the sink, not wanting to stand up and face the other dead on.

"I have to uh…leave for work so…if you need something you can call me I guess, or Shinra and Celty." Shizuo said, breaking the silence. He removed his hand from the other and stared at him for what felt like an eternity to Izaya before he turned and walked back down the hallway. Even with Shizuo gone he refused to move a muscle, even when he heard the door to his apartment open and close he still continued to stand there motionless. His entire being had wanted to tell Shizuo _'No'_, that he couldn't go to work today, that he needed to stay there with him…and continue to rub his back and make him feel better…

This feeling of wanting Shizuo to come back frightened him, because he really did want Shizuo to come back and continue rubbing his back…or maybe even more then that…he maybe even wanted Shizuo to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay again…to make all those weird emotions go away and just make him feel that one emotion that made him feel a million times better…

He stood there for another long while before straightening up and walking out of the bathroom. "It's just the emotions from the pregnancy…just the emotions from the pregnancy, you don't _really_ want that beast to come back…it just from the pregnancy, _relax_." He said aloud to himself before he suddenly felt those waves of emotions start to come back, but these emotions were different from the ones he had felt in the bathroom…these one's were weirder…and directed at Shizuo. He quickly changed directions and started moving quickly towards his desk to grab one of his many cell phones to consult a certain underground doctor about all this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes Yes I KNOW it's been forever, I do deeply apologize but I did have exams to study for so please don't be to mad at me :( I'm also done with school so more updates yay! I hope this nice chapter makes up for it! Anyway in a couple chapters I'll be taking all the votes for the sex of the baby and then letting the highest vote get it soooo keep voting guys if you want it to be a boy or girl. I know some people suggested just having twins but eh I'm not so sure about it, besides whatever the sex of the baby I still have a little plan for it (it's a secret so I'm not gunna tell you what I have in store. Sorry~) but anyway thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**

**P.S: Anyone read the Saika Arc mangas for DRRR? I'm about to read both that are out you guys should check them out they look good.**

**P.P.S: ****I am NOT a doctor****, I am not an expert on pregnancy since I'm just a little soon to be 10****th**** grader so please don't get mad at me if I mess something up information wise. If I do mess some information up a nice comment telling me I got it wrong as well as the correction that should be made will work just as well, thank you :)**


	15. Agreement and New Toy

**Author's Note: Doing an author's note in the beginning this time. Next chapter I think I'll add up the votes and pick the sex of the baby. I had major writers block with the beginning of this chapter, I hope it came out alright. I know it's been a little over a month since I updated but I just wanted you guys to know I take a while to write these chapters until they're perfect to me and how I like it, I don't want to write some random thing in a day, I want to make it really good! Well anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Izaya's call to Shinra had been a quick one since Shinra had refused to give any medication to him that would help mellow out his moods. It really wasn't the underground doctor's fault though; any medication he could think of would be harmful to the baby, so he really _couldn't_ give Izaya anything to help him.

Now the brunet lay defeated on his couch, one arm lying across his face, covering his eyes and putting pressure on an oncoming headache. He was in too bad of a mood to consider calling Shinra back and asking if there was any type of aspirin he could take for his headache, he didn't even feel like walking the couple steps to his desk to check online if there was something he could take. Since his pregnancy wasn't exactly a normal one he always liked to make sure if whatever medication he wanted to take would be harmful to the baby or not.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he finally propped himself up on his elbows into a sitting position; glancing at the clock on the wall he realized he had been sulking for more than just a few minutes. He knew he couldn't just laze around anymore, even though he really wanted to, which was strange because he had always been a workaholic.

The informant finally and reluctantly stood up from his comfortable spot on the couch to start clearing the kitchen table and washing the dishes before going back to his desk to check on all his chat rooms and other websites that were only know to a few certain individuals.

Cleaning took a little longer then he thought since his usual breakfast was a quick piece of toast eaten over the sink before immediately going back to sit at his desk for god knows how many hours. Of course Shizuo's plate was completely clean, and he seemed to have finished off the rest of the stack of pancakes in a hurry before leaving for work, while Izaya's plate still had one half eaten pancake and another whole one, both completely cold and unappetizing. He threw out his remaining pancakes and placed the clear plate in the sink along with Shizuo's syrup soaked one, the pan he used to cook the food with, and a spatula crusted with pancake batter. Izaya still felt a little nauseas but was able to keep whatever was left in his stomach, which was probably nothing, down as he cleaned the various kitchenware and dried them before placing them back in their cabinet homes.

After he had finished cleaning he turned to start heading towards his desk, but was stopped by a sudden growl resonating from his gut. He only had half a pancake for breakfast, and since his nausea had finally subsided it was no wonder he would start to feel his unwanted hunger start to creep back up on him. If it wasn't for the child growing inside of him he would of just ignored the feeling and gone back to his desk; another long sigh escaped his lips as he turned back around and opened the fridge to grab one of the mini cakes he had saved from the other day, luckily still there and awaiting to be eaten. He hoped this little cake would make his hunger, as well as the craving feeling he was starting to feel again, go away; and luckily, it did.

After finishing the little cake he strode back to his desk and sat down carefully with one hand cradling his baby bump and the other hand starting to move skillfully across the many keyboards on his desk.

* * *

Shizuo was glad that he and Tom didn't have many clients to rough up for money today, he had enough on his mind and dealing with a bunch of cheap dumbasses was just making his already high stress level start to go off the charts. He hadn't felt like going back to his temporary home since the little incident in the bathroom had made him feel a little more uncomfortable around the flea then he would have liked.

"Thanks for talking with me Celty." Shizuo said as he sat down on the park bench next to the woman; he had decided to have a talk with Celty since she was really his only friend besides Shinra, probably because she was a good listener.

"_No problem Shizuo, how are things going with Izaya?" _Celty typed before showing the other the message.

"It hasn't been…well…" The blonde started as he tried to think of the right words to explain the awkward situation. "It hasn't been _that_ bad, don't get me wrong he's still the most annoying creature in the universe and I wish I could tear him apart…but surprisingly I've been able to keep my anger under control around him and we've only be living together for a day or two so I think living together has been going off to a good start." Shizuo said, he hated to admit it, but living with the informant was actually more tolerable then he had first thought.

"_Well that's good that you two aren't fighting that much, if Izaya is put under a lot of stress it could hurt the baby. Has he been experiencing any other symptoms from the pregnancy?" _ Shizuo stared at the message in silence for a while, feeling himself inwardly shudder at remembering what had happened this morning.

"I think he's just been having a lot of back pain from the extra weight and morning sickness." The brute mumbled. "He was acting a bit…strange this morning, well, stranger than usual…it's probably just mood swings or something, I read about those in one of the books Shinra gave me." Shizuo said, watching Celty nod her helmet in agreement. As he glanced over at his watch he sighed when he realized it was starting to get late; before he went home he had wanted to go to the grocery store and grab some things for dinner since Izaya had hardly any food in his apartment. He stood up from the park bench and reached out to give the dullahan a pat on the back.

"I gotta get going Celty, I'll talk to you later." The blonde said, watching the other nod her helmet again before he turned around and started walking in the direction of Shinjuku. There was a grocery store close to the flea's apartment so he would probably go there since then he wouldn't have to walk far with the groceries, not that it was a problem with his strength.

Most of the walk to the grocery store the blonde was preoccupied with the thoughts about becoming a new father in a matter of months; he had been having these thoughts on and off all day and he still couldn't completely register his feelings about it all. He had been completely disgusted when he had found out he had actually fucked the flea from Shinra, at that very moment he had wanted to barge into the room Izaya was resting in and rip him limb from limb. Luckily Shinra had calmed him down, or at least tried to calm him down before he could and explained that if he wanted anything to do with the child Izaya was caring it wouldn't be a good idea to go into the room and start screaming and hurting him. After hearing this he had calmed down a little more and waited a bit for his self control to come back before he had actually gone into the room to talk with the flea, it had been their first civil conversation that didn't end with Shizuo trying to kill the informant.

It was no question that he had wanted to be in the child's life, even if Izaya would also be involved. He had always been afraid of settling down with someone and starting a family because he was afraid their children would inherit his monster strength and bad temper…even with this possibility Shizuo liked the thought of having children and had always felt like he wanted a lot of them. The dream and thoughts of coming home to a beautiful brunet wife and a couple little Shizuo's had died long before with the realization that he might put them in danger with his strength, or he might not be able to support them with his job that paid well…but not well enough to raise a family.

Now that he had found out he was going to be a father soon he had began to think a lot more on what he was going to do; he knew Izaya made good money and would be able to support the baby no problem, but he didn't want to have to depend on the raven to buy the babies diapers and formula and all that. He didn't even think his apartment was good enough to raise the baby in since it was already getting to cramped for him these past few months. Even with the money and space problems, Shizuo still wanted to at least be a part of the baby's life. His parents and younger brother had always been kind to him and never gave him a hard time about his strength, but they still didn't know what it felt like to have something like that. If his and Izaya's child did happen to inherit that gene he wanted to be able to be there for the baby and let him know that he wasn't alone with dealing with this.

As Shizuo stepped into the grocery store he grabbed one of the shopping carts and started off down the aisles to pick out something to make for dinner. His usual menu for dinner was ramen noodles, sushi, or dinners you heat up in the microwave so he wasn't really sure what would be good to make. He grabbed a box of white rice, some instant soup cans, chicken, broccoli and bread crumbs before heading to the checkout counter. As he started loading the food onto the counter he glanced over at a display of little yellow stuffed bears, he hesitated for a moment before grabbing one and placing it on the counter with the food.

* * *

Since his stomach was starting to become very noticeably bigger Izaya had given his secretary Namie a few months off, this wasn't really a problem since he had gotten along just fine without the woman around. He had booked a few appointments for the night and had started to try and zip up his fur trimmed jacket which had started to become tight on him when Shizuo came into the apartment carrying a few white plastic bags.

"I got some stuff to make dinner, flea." Shizuo said as he closed the door behind him and started off into the kitchen to set the bags of food down.

"I'll have dinner later; I have to meet with a couple clients tonight." The brunet said, glancing over at the taller male as he finally zipped up his jacket. Shizuo dropped the bags he was holding onto the granite counter top before quickly moving in front of the informant who was starting off towards the front door.

"Hell no, you can't go out and meet up with some scum bags, you'll get the kid hurt." Shizuo growled, trying his hardest internally to keep his self control. The informant gave him an unamused glare before trying to walk around him.

"You're not going." The blonde said more fiercely as he put a hand out and grabbed the other male by the shoulder, trying not to hurt him in doing so.

"I can take care of myself Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he tried to shake off the blonde's hand from his shoulder; Shizuo took a long deep breath as he tried to calm himself from screaming angrily in the brunet's face.

"You can't even outrun me anymore, how do you figure you're going to outrun those clients of yours if they don't like the information you give them? You'd put your own kid in danger just to shit someone's life up with that information you hand out? That's sick. Yet you're testing me if I'll be able to control myself to not put the baby in danger when you're going out and putting the baby in danger when it's not even born yet." Shizuo yelled, his fist starting to tremble and the hand on Izaya's shoulder starting to tighten its grip.

Izaya stared wide eyed at the blonde; he had never thought Shizuo would become so protective over their child. He knew Shizuo had a point; he wasn't as fast as he used to be and if he made one of his clients mad, which he probably would, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to outrun them this time.

"Okay okay calm down Shizu-chan I get it…but it's not like I can just not do my job, and I don't want to bring my clients here so they know where I live…" The informant sighed, feeling Shizuo's grip loosen before letting go of him.

"Fine…then give me the information and I'll go for you, it's better than letting you go." Shizuo said after a long pause of silence, he really hated the work Izaya did almost as much as Izaya himself, but he didn't want to risk the life of his kid for it. Izaya was quiet for a while before giving a defeated look and turning towards his desk to grab a pen and piece of paper.

"I'll write down where all my meetings are and at what time, as well as what information you're supposed to give them. Make them pay you first and then you can give them the information, I'll write down how much each coasts so you don't get any less then you should." Izaya said as he quickly scribbled down everything on piece of computer paper.

"Yea whatever, while I'm out doing this you unpack all the groceries and get started on dinner, I'm doing this quick so I should be back when it's ready." Shizuo said as he took the paper that was handed to him; he turned and quickly ran out the front door of the apartment before Izaya could change his mind.

Once the bodyguard was gone Izaya unzipped his uncomfortable feeling jacket and threw it on the couch before going into the kitchen to start unpacking the groceries. As he reached his hand into the first bag his face twisted into a confused looked as his hand grabbed something soft, he pulled the item out and stared down at the little yellow stuffed bear he had.

"What the- why would he buy this?" Izaya said quietly to himself as he examined the toy, after a moment a small grin spread across his face as he brought the stuffed animal in front of his stomach.

"Look baby, your first toy." The brunet whispered.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: I don't know if anyone will read this author's note but whatever I'll write it anyway, I'm really thankful to everyone who continued to stick with this story and took the time to review even with the crazy update schedule. It really did take me a few weeks to write this chapter, sometimes I like to write a couple paragraphs and then give myself a day to come back to it to see if I really like it or want to change it. I really love writing and I like putting out my best work so that's why I take so long to update. I have 3 other of my stories to update on here (if any of you read them) so If you do I'll be updating those probably tomorrow. Really thank you for reading and if you can review and give me your feedback on this chapter I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for reading! ^-^**


End file.
